Legend of Heroes (Revamp)
by Superior Knight
Summary: (Revamp) The Golden Age of Superheroes is over. A new age has come. A new generation. New heroes to take up the responsibility in bringing peace, balance and justice to the world. Lead by an Avatar, an Alien, and a Bat.
1. Chapter 1

_**Superior Knight: hello, everyone. Yes, this is a revamp to the first story series I started when I started publishing on this website. I've improved these past years, and I feel there are changes and improvements to this series.**_

 _ **Deadpool- question.**_

 _ **Superior Knight- what is it?**_

 _ **Deadpool- do we get to see Korra and Asami explore their new relationship at the end of the series like in canon?**_

 _ **Superior Knight- next question.**_

 _ **Pinkie Pie- Rise of the Society?**_

 _ **Superior Knight- will be the foundation of this story. This is the sequel to Rise of the Society, where the original Team Avatar is fighting the Fire Nation. You know what, I'll leave that to Tenzin. Here's the revamp of Legend of Heroes.**_

* * *

 _Earth_

 _Fire_

 _Air_

 _Water_

 _When I was a boy, my father, Avatar Aang, told me the stories about how he and his friends heroically ended the Hundred Year War and formed the Justice Society. Avatar Aang and the Justice Society accomplished many remarkable things and victories, in the era known as the Golden Age of Heroes. But then, as the times changed, the struggle for peace and balance grew to fuel conflicts. Conflicts arose, where loss of life became inevitable._

 _Menaces and villains rose up to challenge the Society. Eventually, the people called for the disbandment of the Justice Society. The Golden Age had ended, and all members of the Justice Society were either being of service to a sovereign nation or are forced to retire._

 _But while the Golden Age had ended, through the winds of time, a new age was dawning._

 _ **The Legend of Heroes**_

 _ **Book 1:Air**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Welcome to Republic City**_

 _ **Southern Water Tribe…**_

Inside a cabin, a young woman was going through labor. Her husband, Tonraq, stood by her holding her hand, while the midwives helped deliver their child.

"Be strong, Senna," Tonraq encouraged.

Senna screamed once more, until the midwife finally shouted, "I have your child!"

The baby girl was crying out loud, as the midwife tended to the child and finally wrapped her in cloth.

"A baby girl," the woman happily said, as she carefully handed the baby over to Tonraq.

Tonraq gently rocked his child in a soothing manner, and then held the baby closer for Senna to see, who was still too exhausted.

"Our daughter, Senna. Our daughter," Tonraq said joyfully.

"Korra…," Senna breathlessly smiled, as she leaned her head onto her husband's shoulder.

While the new parents cherished the time of their new member of their family, all around the world, the news was spreading; Avatar Aang was dead.

 _ **United Republic of Nations…**_

Near farming community, a married couple, Jeung Kenta and his wife Marla Kenta were on their way home to their farm, but their heavy vehicle had just busted a tire. So Jeung got out fixing the tire, while Marla stood by listening to the radio in the sato-mobile.

"This just in, Avatar Aang has been confirmed dead. He is now survived through his wife, children and grandchildren," the radio host informed.

Marla then switched the radio off, not bearing to hear any more of this solemn news, a champion and savior of the world now gone.

"What's the world coming to?" Marla asked out loud.

"It's just the way it is, Marla," Jeung said, as he removed the tire. "We should give thanks to all that Avatar Aang and his friends have done for the world."

"Hmm… I wonder i-," Marla was interrupted, when they suddenly heard a boom.

The two looked up inspecting if there was a storm coming, but instead they saw a meteor shower falling. One meteor was coming right for them, Jeung grabbed Marla to duck down for cover to shield from the crashing impact, but it never came. Jeung looked and saw the meteorite changing course and slowing down.

"Stay here," Jeung said, as he followed the trail of smoke.

"Jeung, wait," Marla called out, following her husband.

Jeung found the crash site, and was surprised to see a vessel of some sorts. Marla came up beside Jeung, and Jeung held up his hand.

"Keep back. It could be dangerous," Jeung told his wife.

Suddenly the vessel opened up, and the couple gasped as they looked and behold; a baby.

But unknown to these two, there were other meteor showers spread across the rest of the world and scattering.

 _ **Three years later…**_

 **Gotemu…**

In Republic City's sister city, Gotemu, there was a funeral being held for two of the city's influential people. Husband and wife, Tomesu and Marla Wein. Cause of death; murder. As the gathering were carrying the coffins over to the crypt to be lain to rest, in the lead was their surviving son, who stood by the side of his now legal guardian.

However, grief and despair took over, and the boy ran off into the woods before they even entered the crypt.

"Master Burusu. Burusu, wait!" the middle aged man tried calling out.

But Burusu ignored the man's call. He just kept running and running. The boy didn't know where he was going, but he couldn't help himself. Burusu kept up the pace rushing through trees and tripping. Until suddenly, falling into an old dried up well, Burusu screamed and grunted in pain as he hit the bottom.

Burusu could still recall the night, where he stood too afraid to do anything, while his parents were murdered right before his eyes. After all his parents had done to try and make the city a better place, that was how they were repaid.

The Wein boy looked up to the top where the light of the cloudy day shinned in. But then, Wein heard flapping and screeching down the tunnel. When Burusu looked over, he could see only the darkness. Finally, bursting out of the shadows, a colony of pure-bred bats shot out, all swarming and screeching, all around Burusu. Burusu would have been terrified, but instead of fear, he felt something else; a calling.

 **Republic City…**

Outside Republic City, a satomobile arrived outside an orphanage, where the headmaster of the orphanage stood waiting outside the entrance. The car stopped right in front, and the passenger-side door opened for a man to exit and walk over to the back door and open it.

"Come on, Lee," the man ordered.

Coming out was a young boy who looked down in silent remorse. The man also got out a suitcase belonging to the boy, and handed it over to the headmaster.

"You will receive the rest of your payment once the papers are dealt with," the man said to the headmaster.

"Of course," the headmaster said, while he reached and held onto the boy's shoulder.

The man nodded, and got back into the satomobile. Once inside, the man dialed the phone that was in the vehicle.

"Mister Sato, the boy is now at the orphanage, and the trail will be like footprints in the sand," the man said.

At the Sato Mansion Estate, Hiroshi Sato was in his office speaking with the man on the phone.

"Good... your services are most greatly appreciated. That will be all," Sato stated, as he hung up the phone. Hiroshi gave out a sigh of regret, but he kept telling himself that it was for the best. Hiroshi then looked at the photo on his desk; he, his wife, and their little daughter, Asami. "They must not know…"

 **Meanwhile…**

Outside the city limits of Republic City were observatory/labs, also known as Scientific and Technological and Advanced Research Labs. It was nighttime, so there was hardly anybody there, except for one person. This scientist had just initiated a project, but now he was lying on the floor facing the result of his project.

"I… never thought… the signal… would be answered… at all…," the doctor weakly said.

Who he was talking to was a green humanoid with red eyes, which was carefully holding him up. This humanoid's appearance terrified the good doctor to the point of heart failure, yet this alien had no intent in harming the man.

"Whoever… you are… I… forgive you… but beware… this world…," the doctor gave his final words, before he finally succumbed to eternal peace.

The green humanoid gently laid the man down to the floor, and got a lab coat near him to place over the body. The green humanoid silently looked out the window to see Republic City gleaming in the night.

"This world… will be my home," the being stated in its native language.

 _ **Several years later…**_

Out in the seas, there was a cargo ship that clears on its way toward Republic City. Hitching a ride on the ship was Korra with her faithful companion and friend, Naga. She and Naga had come up to the main deck for some fresh air.

"We should almost be there, Naga. Republic City. Then my training will be complete," Korra said to Naga.

She suddenly heard a rumbling sound, and saw some of the crew members rush over to the side of the ship. Korra followed and could see large amount of smoke in the distance coming from an oil rig in the distance.

"Are there still anybody on the rig?" a sailor asked.

"If there are, they got to be a bender to get out of there alive," another answered.

"That is if they can get out before that thing explodes," a worker commented.

"Spirits help them," one said.

On the oil rig, there were workers inside trapped. Their firebender could only do so much to protect his fellow workers from getting burned in the inferno. They were all trapped in one room, salvaging the remaining oxygen tanks they had there that was being eaten up by the flames.

"That's the last of our oxygen!"

They suddenly heard a creaking sound, and they looked to see the metal door being ripped off the hinges and they saw a muscular man walking in the flames unharmed.

"Stay behind me. I'll clear a path," this savior said, as he cleared a way for the workers.

At the outside, a coast guard airship was still floating near the oil rig. The watchman on the airship spotted the workers being led by their savior, so he pointed the pilot over to them to get the airship onto the landing pad.

"Hurry! Get on board!" the mystery man shouted over the burning chaos they were trying to escape.

Suddenly, a creaking sound of large metal was heard, and the man looked to see a massive structure of metal that was about to collapse onto the landing pad. The airship was about to get smashed killing everyone inside, so he took split-second action and leapt forward above the flames onto another piece of metal and stopped the structure with his bare hands.

Back on the cargo ship, Korra was looking at the events beholding through binoculars she had 'borrowed' from one of the sailors. She watched as this mystery man stopped the metal structure while standing right above the flames with enough heat to burn a person alive, but this man remained steadfast.

"By the spirits…," Korra said in astonishment.

The man could hear the rescue airship finally about to take off, but the metal beam that he was standing on was beginning to give into the heat and intense weight being held on top of it.

"Yraaaaarrgh!" this man roared, as the airship finally escaped but the whole rig collapsed into the sea.

While the sailors were watching the explosions, Korra was in awe watching this mystery man fall along with the oil rig, not sure if this man was mighty enough to survive the fall. Korra knows that super-beings, like the Shazams, Geo-Forces and others, that were strong enough to survive such, but someone like this appearing out of nowhere with no uniform or coat of arms were considered vigilantes and dangerous.

"You think anybody survived that?" a sailor asked.

"Doubtful. They'd have to be some amazing and powerful bender to survive that," another stated.

"Just spoke to the captain; once the fire dies down, we'll be helping the coast guard in the search for any survivors and stragglers," one said to the sailors.

Once Korra heard this, she became relieved to have the opportunity to find this man mightier than steel.

"Man of steel…," Korra breathlessly said.

 **Later…**

Smoke clouds stained the sky, the blaze of the oil rig had finally died down. And rescue teams searched around the area for any sign of survivors. Korra joined in the search also, but so far the search was to no avail. They had looked through each piece of debris and found nothing, not even a body.

"Maybe he got vaporized by the blast," Korra said out loud.

Korra was beginning to fear the worst all of a sudden out of the corner of her eye she saw someone floating face up below the water. She dived in and using her water bending like boosters she torpedo herself towards the man. She wrapped one arm under his arms and around his chest then swam back to the surface of the sea.

'Man this guy is heavy,' Korra struggled to pull the man up.

She swam to large piece of drift metal big enough to hold two people. She pulled the man on to it and placed her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beat but it was slow and quit. In a flash she began to perform CPR. She placed her hands on his chest and began to push down.

"Come on, Come on. Don't die on me," Korra frantically said.

She then tilted his head back, pitched the bridge of his nose and placed her mouth on his and began breathing into him. She was about to repeat when suddenly she remembered; "What are you doing you're a waterbender for crying out loud."

She then placed her hand above his stomach then slowly drifted up past his chest. She opened his mouth again and water came out.

Karaku felt like he was floating among a deep place of nothingness. He could feel nothing, see nothing or hear nothing. The void of nothingness reminded him of when his super senses kicked in, the world became too wild and big and he was frightened by it. Then Karaku's mom, Marla, helped him through it.

' _Focus on my voice. Pretend it's an island, out in the ocean. Can you see it?'_ Marla's voice said.

" _I see it."_ Karaku responded.

"Hey. Hey come on wake up," a feminine voice called out.

Karaku groaned as he then felt someone slapping the side of his face, which gave him a slit tickle. He felt the darkness begin to lift away from his eyes, and could feel something flowing up through his body. He opened his eyes to see sun shining down on him which made him squint. His face was then shaded by someone standing over him.

"Hey. You alright?" Korra asked.

As Karaku's eyes cleared he saw a girl of about seventeen. She had dark tanned skin, brunette hair with three tails and ocean blue eyes. His heart suddenly skipped a beat.

"Can you hear me?" Korra asked. "Hey. Anybody home?"

Karaku suddenly felt something fighting to get out of his stomach. He then shot up and puked into the water. He was cursing himself for ruining a moment. He felt the women pat his back in support.

"I'm sorry," Karaku breathlessly said.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're alive. I thought for sure that rig had killed you," Korra said, as she rubbed Karaku's back.

Lights then shone above them. Before the women could call over the search party, Karaku then lay flat on the metal and pulled the women down on to his chest.

"Hey what are you-," Korra retorted.

"Shhh," Karaku muttered.

They waited until the light left then sat back up. Karaku let out a breath then looked back at the women, and giving a nervous smile.

"What the heck is wrong with you," Korra asked confused.

"Sorry I couldn't risk them seeing me," Karaku answered.

"Why? You saved them. You should at least get a thank you," Korra said.

Karaku smiled at the women. There was nothing he would like better but now was not the time. He then jumps back into the water and looked to her again.

"Listen. Please don't tell anyone what you've seen. I need you to keep this secret," Karaku requested."

"Why?" Korra asked.

"Because people aren't ready for something like this. Not yet any way," Karaku gave one last look at Korra, until he sank down into the waters and swam away.

Korra watched as this superman swam away in fast speeds, faster than any waterbender, even one as accomplished as her. She would need to arm herself in the Wonder Armor to keep up with speeds like this.

 **Gotemu…**

In Gotemu, the sister city of Republic City, the Fire Ferrets had finished a probending match. They won of course, so the brothers and their teammate decided to celebrate. Right now, they were walking on the sidewalk in one of the districts with bars and night clubs

"I hear Gotemu girls are very easy," Hasook commented nonchalantly.

"They're also more likely to either pick your pocket or cut your throat," Mako replied.

"If that's so," Bolin began saying, while he looked around the street they were passing by. "Why are we going out here?"

"It was a joke, Bo. We have lived in streets before," Mako reassured his brother.

"The Suicide Slums were one thing, Mako, but this city... it's just evil," Bolin commented, when he caught a glance from passerby. "No offense."

"None taken, tourist," the resident said, as he kept walking.

Hasook crossed his eyes and said, "Weak grip. Come on there's a bar right there." The waterbender went on ahead.

"Come on, bro, we deserve to blow some steam," Mako said.

"You're right. Let's have some fu-," Bolin as interrupted by a scream.

They hear a woman screaming down from a dark alley running out. She was in a dirty gown, and had a bruise on her eye.

"Help! Please! They're still in there!" the woman frantically said.

"What? What's happened?" Mako asked, while he and his brother went up to the woman, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"T-the slave trafficker front... I was there... other girls too... but... It came in... It attacked... the other girls are still trapped in there... with it…," the woman stuttered.

"It? What's it?" Bolin asked.

"You have to help them!" the woman begged the brothers.

"Calm down. We'll help your friends," Mako assured the woman.

"Oh, hero time? Ah yes! Excuse us, madam; we will save your friends!" Bolin stated with a brave heroic pose.

"I just sa... let's go," Mako stated with an annoyed tone.

The woman points them to a rundown building, but she refused to go in, for she was terrified of what was inside. So the brothers went in themselves. They entered and saw a dark and battered hallway.

"Hel-?!" Bolin was about to call out, but Mako covered his brothers mouth, keeping it shut and gesturing him to be silent.

The firebender lighted a flame for some light, as they walked through the hallway. There were defiantly signs of a struggle and fight had gone on.

They hear whimpering down a stairway, so they go in to find a cell block filled with women in roughed up conditions. Now it looked like they were terrified.

"It saved us... it saved us...," they all muttered.

"Don't worry, we're here to get you out," Mako said.

He sees the cell door lock had been busted up by some blunt force of sort, so he pulls on the cell door to open, only for the women to pull door shut frantically. "No! Don't!"

"It's still here...," one of the women stated.

"Aaargh!

They heard a scream from upstairs. Mako gestures for Bolin to stay with the women, while he went up to check.

"P-please... they... they'll kill me... if I-"

A loud thud sound was heard.

"Eeeaaarrrrggh!

Mako finally made way into a room, where he saw a man who looked like he had been hit by a truck handcuffed to a heater. The man giving exhausted breaths filled with gasps from the pain.

"Who co...," Mako asked out loud, until suddenly having a strange feeling that was being watched; and noticing something in the corner of his eye, a dark figure facing him while clinging to the wall-ceiling. Mako slowly turned to see, and saw him...

The firebender immediately panicking at the sight of this figure, and immediately shot flames at it. The figure scurried through the wall and ceiling and broke through the ceiling. Seeing movement coming from the doorway, Mako instantly shot at it.

"Hey!" Bolin uses an earth disk shield himself from the blast. "What's wrong with you!? I'm the one who gets scared!"

"I...," Mako still a bit startled. He looked up at the hole in the ceiling, and said, "I saw him..."

"Him...? You mean the Batman?!" Bolin asked with astonishment, as he looked up at the hole in the ceiling, only to see nothing but darkness.

Mako finally got composure and turned to look at the handcuffed man. The brothers approached and saw that the man was also branded with a bat symbol.

 **Republic City…**

The city was busy, people heading for work or return home after a long night of work or play. A cargo ship had docked at the harbor; the people who were there at that time would have witnessed a Giant polar bear dog run out with women on her back.

"Thanks for the ride," Korra hollered, while Naga barked and ran through the harbor.

Korra had finally arrived in Republic City, A place she had be dreaming to go to ever since she was a child. Now that she was here it was way bigger then she imagined. Yet she still couldn't get what happened at the oil rig on journey out of her mind. That man of steel could have died saving those people, and he walked through the flames like nothing while carrying up the metal structure. Could he be one of the metahumans that have been popping out more recently?

"Whatever he is I'm sure he has his reason for not wanting to be seen. I mean how people would react if someone who saved them from a rig walked away without scratch," Korra said out loud to herself.

Korra and Naga reached the wide harbor on the other side of the city, upon the water stood and Island that was a memorial to her previous life Avatar Aang, secretly he had once been known as the Specter spirit of vengeance. Korra had been told the story but never really thought of them that much; she also found it hard to believe that an Air Nomad would ever be vengeful. She then scanned the ocean until she found what she was looking for.

"Air Temple Island. Ready for a swim, girl," Korra asked Naga. To which Naga began sniffing the air and then rushing off. "Wow! Okay, Okay. Food first then Island."

Naga charged through the street dodging cars on the road. "Watch it Naga. Look out. Woh, Sorry, Pardon us we're new in town."

Karaku step off the boat he had hitched a ride with. The sailor passing by Karaku patted Karaku. "Good luck in the city, Kenta."

"I plan to," Karaku responded.

Since his daring rescue, he managed to swim back to shore. He changed his cloths and cleaned up before they came to check his cabin. It was this first time in Republic City and he was amazed, this place was the crown jewel of the four nations and was the center of peace of balance of four nations.

He wondered and took in the sights until his eyes landed on Aang Memorial Island. It was beautiful sight; he remembered seeing it on a post card as a child and dreams the real thing one day. But seeing it right now was something no dream could compare with; he felt there were likeness between him and Aang. Both of them were the last of their people and having a destiny that could also become the fate of Mankind.

"At least you got the chance to know your people," Karaku commented.

Suddenly, a load rumble came from inside Karaku. He could normally go days without food or water, but he hadn't had anything in while. He thought now would be the right time to get some food in his gut. He walked looking for a place to eat until eyes then landed on a meat stand with white tail and behind of giant dog poking out of one side.

"Hmm?" Karaku looked in confusion.

"That it will be twenty yuan," the meat lady said.

"Uh, I don't have any money," the buyer, a young girl said.

"Then what good are you to me.

Karaku knew that voice, and it was confirmed when that familiar person walked away from the stand with her polar bear-dog behind her.

"So what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" Karaku asked.

"Huh?" Korra looked up and he jaw dropped at the sight of Karaku. He smiled holding up yuans in his hand. "I-it… it's you. You're here! Of all places."

"It's a small world. Care to join me for some lunch? My treat," Karaku gave the best charming smile with confidence he had. Karaku hardly acted like this, but in a city where he was completely new, a familiar face to stick with is better than no face to hang with.

"A free meal? How can I say no? I'd be happy to join you. Thank you," Korra gave thanks. "I didn't catch your name last time."

"I'm Karaku," the young man said.

"I'm Korra," Korra replied.

Karaku paid the meat lady and took their meals to go. The two walked side by side, while Korra gave Naga some extra meat. Korra was asking question after question about how Karaku got away from the debris field in one piece and he was able to get clothes. Karaku answered her questions, but carefully. He didn't how she would react if he told her everything.

"You just swam back to your ship without any of your crew noticing you were gone?" Korra asked bewildered.

"Yeah, what can I say? I'm a strong swimmer," Karaku replied.

Korra wouldn't deny that statement, but there was still more to this 'superman'. How did he survive the explosion of the rig and survive the fall without a scratch? "So… who are you? Man or superman?"

"Umm…," Karaku couldn't answer, because even he didn't know the complete answer. "Haven't figured it out yet."

"So it's like that? Are… you one of those meteor enhanced or do the spirits, kamis or something else gives you this power?" Korra asked.

Karaku remained silent, as he remained still and looked back at Korra with a stoned face expression. Korra frowned, seeing that she had pried too deep into Karaku's personal secret. She needed to ease his anxiety.

"Sorry I… didn't mean to pry… here, I'll share something with you too," Korra reassured Karaku, by levitating a piece of rock and sparking an ember of fires on her other hand. Karaku gave a confused expression seeing this Water Tribe girl levitating a rock and flickering a flame with her hand. "Take a guess."

"You… you're the…," Karaku began to say in astonishment, his eyes wide open, while Korra smiled seeing the first stranger to see she's the Avatar. "Great spirits, you're the-!" Karaku stopped himself and whispered, "The Avatar."

"Pleased to meet you," Korra said.

"Wow… I… I read the tales of Avatar Aang and his friends when they began to stop the Hundred Year War… he was my hero!" Karaku stated.

"Yeah, hopefully I can live up to his legend," Korra stated, as he looked off forward, but glanced back at Karaku. "So you have nothing to worry about. I mean, you saved those people."

"Like I said at the wreckage, the world isn't ready. You should already know what happened with the Justice Society," Karaku said.

"Yeah, but I still think you're a hero," Korra stated, placing a hand to Karaku's arm for reassurance.

Karaku looked at Korra and could see there was truth in her eyes. "Thank you," Karaku said with a smile. Korra smiled back, and took the lead in walking forward. "So are you here to get to Air Temple Island, then?" Karaku asked.

"Yeah. I need to learn from Master Tenzin," Korra answered. "But what brings you to Republic City?"

"I'm just a drifter right now. Trying to find my place in this world," Karaku said.

"Destiny search, huh?" Korra commented. They were passing by a group of people who were gathered up in front of some banners and a poster of a hooded masked man.

Stepping up on a table with a megaphone, the speaker began rabbling, "Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders and threat of meteor freaks?! Then join the Equalists! For too long, the bending elite of this city have forced nonbenders like us to live as lower class citizens, and they do nothing worthwhile to deal with superpowered freaks showing up out of nowhere!"

Karaku and Korra both couldn't help but stop to hear this radical speaker. Both were aware of the presence of meteor infected people, and there were of course people who were scared of their power, but someone calling out benders as tyrants was something new.

"Join Amon and together we can tear down the bending establishment, and then remove the threat of meteor freaks!" the speaker hollered.

"What are you talking about? Bending is one of the coolest things in the world," Korra protested against the speaker.

"Oh, let me guess. You're a bender," the speaker quickly assumed.

"Yeah, I am," Korra proudly said.

"And I bet you want to knock me off this stage with your powerful bending," the speaker asked.

"I'm reall-," Korra was about to reply, until Karaku stepped in.

"What she means is that you want to hate on a fraction of the people in this world for what they were born with?" Karaku asked.

"Uh, yeah," Korra decided to play along.

"Are you a bender or a meteor freak?" the speaker asked.

"Neither," Karaku answered.

"Then join the Equalists, my brother!" the speaker demanded.

"No. This is hate speech against a people that never asked to be given abilities, whether born or exposure to a force of nature. I will not be a part of this. You will become exactly the very thing you hate; oppressors," Karaku stated his reason, and turned and walked away.

Korra was impressed by what Karaku had said, and decided to follow along, ignoring the radical speaker who was beginning to call Karaku out as a coward or bystander. The young Avatar caught up with the alien, and she could see Karaku was visibly upset.

"You alright?" Korra asked.

"Nobody has the right to be lording it over others for any reason, dictating what is acceptable or not. No human has the right," Karaku explained.

"But… you're not human, and you don't know what you are," Korra asked, seeing why Karaku was upset.

"My parents taught me to help and stand up for people who are being harmed…, but I still don't know who MY people are exactly," Karaku explained.

Korra a hand on Karaku's shoulder, "Hey, don't worry. You're still doing well, when you helped those workers on the rig. Just keep doing what you're doing."

"Yeah. I shouldn't mopey. Let's get to Air Temple Island," Karaku happily said.

She then began looking around the street, for any landmark to see where she was at.

"You look lost," Karaku commented.

"Blame her," Korra pointed to Naga, who groaned in confusion. "She got hungry and followed her nose and got us lost."

"Wouldn't hurt to ask, I guess," Karaku said, as he looked the people they were passing by sitting in front of their shops.

"Excuse me; do you know where we can get to Air Temple Island?" Korra asked an old lady.

"Just head down this road-," the lady stopped speaking, as soon as she saw a muscle car driving up the street and stopping at a music shop. "You two should get moving! It isn't safe." The lady got up and went inside the shop.

Karaku and Korra looked and saw three men exit the hot rod, and were already harassing the shopkeeper they stopped in front of. One of them, a firebender, destroyed the shopkeeper's phonogram.

"My friend here is not a music lover. Give me the money, or else-," the lead triad member tried stating.

"Stop," Karaku said, loud enough for the three triad members to hear and turn. They could see Karaku had already got up close to them.

"Walk away, pal. Before we leave you to be picked up in a body-bag," the triad member said.

"You mess with him, you mess with me," Korra stepped up beside Karaku.

"Pfft. That's sweet. A wannabe hero couple," the triad said, as he made a quick attack of water shooting out towards the two.

Korra deflected the shot of water back at the waterbending triad, and covered his face in ice, making him stumble forward, so Korra kicked him to the side and the ice breaking freeing his face but still disoriented. One of the other triad members, an earthbender, went in for the attack, only for him to be knocked back by a single push from Karaku, crashing into a shop. The firebender, panicking, charged up a blast of fire and launched it at Korra and Karaku, but Korra moved in using her own firebending to move her way in and reach the firebender. She grabbed him by his hands, and then swinging him into a shop window.

"Good job," Karaku said, impressed at Korra's combat ability.

"2-1. I win," Korra triumphantly said.

Karaku looked to the side, and pulled Korra to the side of the road to avoid the triad's hot rod driving past. The firebender rushed out and jumped on to join his comrades. "You're not getting away," Korra stated, as she pulled a golden piece of metal from her pocket and whirled it toward the car. The projectile flew like a boomerang, slicing two of the tires of the hot rod, forcing it to swerve and crash into a building. The gold piece flew back and Korra caught it with one hand, and Karaku was able to see it looked like a sort of tiara with a dark red star at the center.

Before Karaku could say anything a siren went off, and all looked up to see a police airship floating from above. The police bullhorn ordered them to stay where they were, as metalbenders descended with their metal cables.

"We caught the badguys for you, officers," Korra stated triumphantly.

"Arrest them," the lieutenant ordered his officers.

While the officers shot their cables around the triad members, the lieutenant approached Korra and Karaku, "You're both under arrest!"

"What?! But they are the badguys!" Korra said, while Karaku quickly recalled why they were now in this predicament.

"Vigilantism. Same reason why the Justice Society had been disbanded, Korra," Karaku explained.

"And from the looks of it, you all did the most damage," the officer stated, as he shot his cable, only for Korra to evade and grab the cable.

"Wait, you can't arrest us, let me explain!" Korra bargained.

"Korra, stop!" Karaku stated as he rushed and grabbed Korra by her shoulders. Karaku facing Korra, "we have to comply. We'll only be escalating things."

Korra calmed down, taking Karaku's advice and complied with the officers. The officers took the two into the police airship, but the two were placed in separate cells. It wasn't long until they arrived at the police station, where they were still remained separated.

Karaku was taken into an interrogation room, where a tall middle aged man wearing a brown fedora and coat met him in there. The detective read the report on Karaku.

"Karaku Kenta, I'm Inspector Jun Jonzu. They did read you your rights?" the inspector asked.

"They did," Karaku replied.

"The report says you knocked the triad member into a wall. That's vigilantism, and property damage," Jun stated.

"T-the… the shopkeeper was in trouble... I was only trying to help," Karaku explained.

"I'm sure you were. But seeing how your lady friend is the Avatar, you better hope she has connections," Jun said.

"You already know she's the Avatar?" Karaku asked.

"Chief Beifong identified her. Now, we still have a process to work through," Jun was about to begin, until an officer opened a slot to the questioning room.

"Inspector, Chief Beifong is authorizing the release of Mister Kenta. Councilman Tenzin has offered to reimburse the damage of the incident," the officer stated.

Jun Jonzu nodded and looked to Karaku, "talk about connections." Jun led Karaku out of the room, where Korra and Tenzin stood waiting for him. As the three of them left the police station, Jun met up with Lin Beifong.

"How'd it go?" Jun asked.

"I got my eye on her," Lin stated. "Her friend is from Smallstone?"

"He is. You thinking he could be one of the meteor enhanced?" Jun asked.

"He pushed an earthbender across a street breaking through a wall, and he's not a bender," Lin explained her reason.

"Fair point, Lin," Jun responded.

"That's Chief, Inspector," Lin scowled.

Jun shrugged it off, but then thought back to Karaku. He knew Karaku was gifted with power, but Karaku was certainly no meteor freak.

 **Meanwhile…**

Karaku was led over to where Korra was, who was with the airbending master and councilman, Tenzin, who were both waiting for Karaku. Korra gave a smile, while Tenzin only gave a disappointed look at Korra.

"Hey, Karaku, meet Tenzin," Korra introduced.

"Er, good afternoon, sir… You're Avatar Aang's son!" Karaku stated with amazement.

"I am. You met Korra earlier in the city?" Tenzin asked.

"Yes. Thank you for helping me out, with Korra too," Karaku gave gratitude.

"A good friend of Korra you are, so that is the least I can do, with what the two of you got yourselves involved with," Tenzin explained with a tone of disappointment. "I have always looked up to my father, but now the laws of this world do not tolerate vigilantism."

"Tell that to that Batman in Gotemu," Korra mumbled.

"As for you Korra, I have contacted the White Lotus to come and pick you up and take you back to the South," Tenzin told Korra.

"What?! No, Tenzin, please, don't send me back. I need to learn from you," Korra pleaded.

"You disobeyed the demands of the White Lotus. This city is too dangerous," Tenzin explained.

"Excuse me, but Korra can certainly take care of herself," Karaku intervened, which he then received look from Tenzin while Korra was grateful for Karaku's support. "I mean, those gangsters did learn the hard way."

"Mister Kenta, I know you mean well, but this is not your concern," Tenzin politely said.

"Tenzin, even Master Katara agreed with me," Korra added.

"The Katara?" Karaku breathlessly asked.

"Don't bring my mother into this!" Tenzin flustered in aggression.

"Look, I can't wait any longer to finish my training. Being cooped up and hidden from the world isn't helping me be a better Avatar," Korra tried reasoning, all while Tenzin was rubbing his beard and listening to Korra. "I saw a lot in this city, and it's totally out of whack. I understand now why you need to stay. The city and nation needs you, but it also needs me too."

Karaku was just about to give his support to Korra; the farm boy didn't have anything else to say, because Korra said all what was needed. Karaku smiled in admiration. Even Tenzin had nothing to counter with her reason at that moment, and was only able to stutter with no defense and end with a defeated sigh.

"Let us get Naga… we'll be headed to Air Temple Island," Tenzin said, and looked to Karaku. "You're welcome to join us."

"Sure. Thank you," Karaku said.

 **Later…**

After picking up Naga, they had gone on the ferry boat sailing to Air Temple Island. The ferry's path was passing by the massive statue of Avatar Aang on the Memorial Island commemorating the Avatar. There was even a museum of the Golden Age of Superheroes, the Justice Society, on the island. Tenzin looked up at the inspiring image of his father, while he thought about what Korra said; the city needs its Avatar.

While Tenzin stood at the edge of the ferry, Korra was standing at the railing of the back of ferry taking a look at the city's glowing lights. Karaku was sightseeing the statue of Avatar Aang, also just as impressed as any other tourist/visitor to Republic City.

Karaku turned and looked to see Korra was in distress, and Karaku frowned seeing his new friend in disappointment. The farm boy decided it best to give his encouragement and comfort the new Avatar, so he walked over to Korra and sat beside her and said, "You doing alright?"

"Yeah… yeah it's just that I can't wait any longer down in the south," Korra explained.

"Anything I can do to help?" Karaku asked.

"I mean if you can help convince him, but if that's what you want," Korra replied.

"I don't think there's anything I can say that you haven't pointed out. The city needs you. The world needs you. You could definitely make a difference from people knowing of your presence," Karaku said.

"And I'm ready to make that change," Korra stated triumphantly, but let out an anxious sigh.

Karaku placed a hand on Korra's shoulder, and said, "Whatever happens, I'm glad I got to meet you, Korra."

Korra looked to Karaku, and smiled with appreciation.

They eventually made it to Air Temple Island, at the pier where the White Lotus was waiting beside their ship. Korra sighed in sorrow, as she was about to give her goodbye to Karaku until the airbending kids flew in using their gliders. The three children landed and leapt over to Korra, "Korra!"

The children hugged Korra, as Ikki was the first to ask, "Are you coming to live with us on the island?!"

"No. I'm sorry, Ikki. I have to go home now," Korra said, as she knelt down to give her goodbye. The children awed in disappointment, while Korra stood back and faced Karaku. "It was great meeting you, Karaku. Maybe come and visit me in the south?"

"I'll set it as my next destination," Karaku happily said.

Korra gave one last smile, and then turned to join the White Lotus sentries that were waiting for her. Tenzin, having reflected on what Korra had said and finally seeing his children's remorse at Korra leaving, finally sighed and said, "wait!"

Korra stopped and turned to face Tenzin, while Karaku and everybody listened to what Tenzin had to say, "I have done my best to guide Republic City towards the dream my father had for it. But you're right; the city has fallen out of balance after he left this world. I thought I should hold off on your training to better his legacy, but you are his legacy."

Korra's eyes brightened as she was anticipating what Tenzin was saying, and what Tenzin was about to say, "You may stay and learn airbending here with me. Republic City needs its Avatar."

"Yes! Thank you!" Korra joyfully cried.

"Yaaayy!" The children ran to Korra and hugged her, and Korra hugged them all while also bear hugging Tenzin and carrying them up.

Karaku smiled and sighed in relief, seeing his new friend and the Avatar given the privilege to learn the next step in becoming the new Avatar. Then Korra let the airbenders go from her bear hug, and she looked to Karaku and said, "looks like I'm staying."

"I can tell," Karaku commented.

"Who's the cute guy, Korra?" Jinora asked.

"He's a friend," Korra quickly answered, avoiding any further awkward talk and asked Karaku. "You have a place to stay."

"Was going to look for a hotel," Karaku answered.

"Why don't you stay here? There's plenty of room on Air Temple Island," Korra suggested, as she nudged at Tenzin.

"I don't want to impose," Karaku said.

"Since Korra is asking me nicely, I can have a room ready for you," Tenzin offered.

"Oh, uh… at least let me do some work around here. I grew up on a farm, so I'm handy with tools," Karaku stated.

"We'll be happy for the extra hands," Tenzin accepted Karaku's terms and offer.

 _ **Next Morning…**_

At a press conference in front of city hall, Korra stood behind the podium and then leaned forward to microphones set up.

"Hello. Eherm. I'm Korra," Korra composed herself, still new to public speaking. "Your new Avatar."

There were applauds and cheer from the civilians who had come to meet Korra, while reporters began rabbling out their questions.

"Does this mean you'll be living in Republic City?"

"Were you trying to send a message to the triads, yesterday?"

"Will you be fighting crime or anti-bending revolution?"

"Will you be working with Chief Beifong and the police?"

"Are you staying only in Republic City or the United Republic in general?"

"Do you have any intentions in confronting the Batman in Gotemu?"

"What is your position on the meteor infected?"

Korra took some time to compose herself with all the questions being thrown at her, and then finally said, "Uh, yes I'm definitely here to stay, but honestly, I don't really have a plan yet. You see I'm still in training, but look, all I know is that Avatar Aang wanted to make this city to be a symbol of peace and balance. I believe we can make his dream a reality."

 **Meanwhile…**

In an unknown location, in a room where masked men sat and dwelled, all were listening to the broadcast of the new Avatar.

"Thank you so much Republic City! I'm so happy to be here," Korra's voice heard through the radio broadcasted. Then one of the men stepped forward and shut off the radio, and looked to the hooded man facing a map of Republic City.

"Amon, how do you want to handle this?" the lieutenant asked.

"So, the Avatar is in Republic City? It looks like we need to accelerate our plans."

 _ **Superior Knight- First chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed it and leave a comment and review if you can.**_

 _ **Deadpool- hey, you took some scenes from Man of Steel and Dawn of Justice!**_

 _ **Superior Knight- so?**_

 _ **Pinkie- so, people don't have a liking to those movies.**_

 ** _Superior Knight- well I like those movies. They're not terrible, and they do have their flaws._**

 ** _Deadpool- but-!_**

 ** _Superior Knight- ni!_**

 ** _Deadpool- ah!_**

 ** _Pinkie- tsk. Superior Knight will be back with more, readers!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Superior Knight- DEUS VULT! *Stabs giant pencil into exam papers and essays***

 **Deadpool- I think you got it.**

 **Pinkie- how was the semester?**

 **Superior Knight- finished it today. I am so done with anything related to science and other curricula! Now, it's smooth sailing with history.**

 **Pinkie- reviews.**

 **Replies to;**

 **Menatron the Angel of Ideas- much appreciated.**

 **HockyfistDJGOD- you have been a good help.**

 **Ashbringer36- well I appreciate your support of this story.**

 **Ryan.w123- well, Dawn of Justice has its flaws but its goods too. Thanks, hermano.**

 **TheOKWriter- you may be pronouncing it wrong. Karaku is Japanese for Clark.**

 **Krytic- not to worry. Korra/Asami won't happen. Which other one? The Rise of the Society? That one is the prequel, still good. The other Legend of Heroes... I am terribly sorry, but it is canceled.**

 **Anon- same reply as with Krytic.**

 **Superior Knight: things have changed since then. When I was first writing Book 1 of Legend of Heroes, Book 2 of the tv series hadn't even come out yet, and I had followed the trend with other writers on this website to jam a whole bunch of heroes into Book 1 and make it work like that. It is a mess. Sorry if there are those who did enjoy it, but I assure this one will live up to my first fanfic. Now...**

 **Deadpool: this is Legend of Herpes- *Bonked in the head by Knight***

 **Pinkie: Legend of Heroes, Chapter 2. *Looks to Knight* said it right. Can I get that cookie now?**

 ***Knight tosses cookie to Pinkie***

* * *

 _ **Legend of Heroes**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Fire Ferrets and Meteor Freaks**_

 _ **Republic City…**_

Late night down tonight in the Dragon Flats Burrow, two officers were patrolling the streets yet again until the next shift change.  
"Did ya hear over the radio. The Avatar is in town," one of the officers asked his partner.  
"Yea, here in the big city. Shouldn't be too surprised. This was the city Avatar Aang left behind," the partner replied.  
"Finally someone's gonna put down those no good triads once and for all," the officer stated.  
The officers turned toward one of the alleys; the shadow of crime, criminals would dwell in areas out of the sight of the general wanderer. There wasn't a high chance of finding any crime in progress, but criminal activity had been growing, and Chief Beifong has ordered every precinct in the city limits to be topside on all streets to deter this crime.  
"Forget the triads. I just hope she'll be able to put an end to meteor freaks," the partner replied.  
"Meteor enhanced, Ping. And you can't mean that about all of them," the officer corrected him.  
Officer Ping understood where his partner was coming from, of course not all meteor enhanced people were bad. Some of them could have been victims circumstance, and were all overwhelmed by the changes they underwent from the influence of the seething energy of the meteor rocks. S.T.A.R. Labs scientists had determined that the meteor rocks affected not only the body, but even their minds as well, depending on the ability they gained.  
"Yea. They all could be victims of circumstance and they were once human. But that still doesn't stop me from worrying, I'm too afraid to even let the kids walk to school alone. Afraid they might run into one them," the officer said.  
Pao shrugged, "Well whatever the case if we start hating on them then we're no different than those Equalist wackos. Now those are the people you should be afraid of."  
Ping nodded in agreement when he heard a groaning sound, as if somebody was injured and in pain. The two officers make their way to the sound and somebody on the floor. Judging from the ragged and worn out attire it was a bum, but that didn't matter for the officers. Ping checking the man's pulse, he was gone and Ping shook his head to Pao indicating it.  
Pao frowned, "I'll call back up."  
They heard a scream further down, and the officers rushed into the shadows. Ping lighted up flames with his firebending to shed some light and also prepare to strike if it was danger

They found a humanoid figure pinning down another unfortunate man to the ground, grasping the victim by the head and an aura of light was seething at where the hands made contact with the man.

"RCPD! Get off that man, now!" Pao shouted at the attacker.

The attacker turned, and to the shock and surprise to both officers; the attacker's skin was dark purple, he was average built but his skin was stretched out as if he was dehydrated and had starved, and the attacker growled revealing his teeth like little sharp needles and eyes completely yellow.

"You are one ugly freak!" Ping growled, automatically assuming the humanoid monster to be a meteor freak, and stepping forward to put down the freak. Before Pao could tell his partner to hold his fire, Ping punched a stream of fire at the monster. But when the flames hit the purple skinned humanoid, the fire was absorbed into the creature.

"Holy…-" Pao breathlessly said, seeing the flames just devoured.

"Firebender… benders… have power…," the creature growled, as he lunges and grabbed Ping by the throat.  
Ping felt great pain consume his entire body, like a needles stabbing into his throat and the needles draining any energy in his body. Ping was helpless to the 'parasite', until Pao rushes in with his baton hitting the monster.

The monster growled in annoyance, standing up and facing Pao, and it looked like the humanoid had gained weight and mass, "Didn't your mother tell you not to bother someone eating?"

Pao was also grabbed, and all that could be heard was Pao's screaming as his life was too being sucked out of his body. Zipping in above from the metal cables at the top side, a metalbender officer heard the screaming and quickly swung down. The monster knowing more police officers will be coming, let Pao go and ran off before he could be seen.

 **The Next Morning…**

The sun was coming up, and the light began to enter through the window of Karaku's room. When the light hit Karaku, he tossed and turned trying to get sleep, but his body was now active from the sunlight. Karaku sighed and sat up on his bed.

"Like every morning sunlight," Karaku thought back to every other morning on the farm. At first light of daybreak, the farm boy would be wide awake.

Karaku got dressed, looked at the list of tasks that had been handed to him by an Air Acolyte the previous day. "Time to earn the roof over my head."

Karaku exited the dorms, and found an Air Acolyte that was still awake, who led Karaku over to the stables. The acolyte showed him a damaged pillar.

"One of the bison did this?" Karaku asked.

"No. Master Tenzin's son. He had gotten one of those energy drinks," the acolyte said, as Karaku examined the damage. "You've repaired damage like this before?"

"I can keep it stable for a little while, but it needs to be replaced with new wood," Karaku explained, as he looked at the tools he had available on his belt. "For now, I can work on getting it stable."

"I'll inform Master Tenzin," the acolyte said, leaving Karaku to his work.

Karaku had started working, and while he could finish up the task quickly with his super speed, but with all the air acolytes, white lotus sentries, and airbender family around this island, it would be unwise to use his powers freely without them seeing. It was almost tempting, the only persons in the stables was a juvenile sky bison. Karaku looking at the little woolly creature, who looked back at Karaku with curiosity.

"At least you would know to keep a secret," Karaku said to the bison.

The bison tilted its head, but then scurried off eating some vegetables.

It wasn't long until Karaku finally completed the stability of the pillar, so he checked the time on his father's watch.

"Oh, I made a good time. Breakfast is about to be served," Karaku, already familiar with the daily schedule for the Island's provided meals.

As Karaku made way to the mess hall, breakfast had been served for all the acolytes and the airbender family. Korra sat with Tenzin in the dining room, as she was reading the newspaper's sports section.

"What do you say we head over to the arena? Catch a few probending matches?" Korra suggested to Tenzin.

"That sport is a mockery of the noble tradition of bending," Tenzin stated, indicating a no.

"Come on, Tenzin! I've read all the games and matches in the South, and now I'm only a ferry ride from the arena," Korra said.

"Korra, you're not here to play games. You're here to master your airbending, and to do that you need to be in a peaceful environment free from distractions," Tenzin stated.

"Fine. You're the master," Korra frowned, as she took a look at the arena through the window behind her. Then at the corner of her eye, the Avatar sees Karaku entering the mess hall with his plate and beverage and turns to face him. "Good morning, sleepy!"

"I had been awake for an hour. I was stabilising the pillar in the stable," Karaku explained his tardiness.

"Never allow Meelo to get an energy drink," Tenzin breathlessly stated the unsettling experience.

"Hey! What if Karaku goes with me?" Korra asked looking to Tenzin.

"Go where?" Karaku asked, as he drank his cup.

"Korra, no is no," Tenzin stated once more.

"Probending match," Korra finally answered Karaku's question.

"Why can't she go?" Karaku asked Tenzin.

"The airbenders of the past managed to learn the ways of air by detaching themselves from worldly concerns as I'm sure you know. By keeping Korra it will help her connected better with air without the noise and clutter of the outside world," Tenzin explained his reason in detail to Karaku.

"I suppose that makes some sense. You are the teacher," Karaku commented, as he went back to eating his breakfast when he heard Korra say woh, He looked down and saw her reading the Daily Planet. This time it was the news and it didn't look pretty.  
"What is it?" Karaku asked.

"Take a look," Korra showed him the story and the picture of two officers on a stretcher, and they looked awful. Each their skin was white as a sheet and his skin around his hands, wrist and arms were so tight you could see his bones.  
"What happened? These guys looked like they were super lipoed," Karaku commented.  
"Yea, almost to death. They're in the hospital in a coma, on the mend but the doctors say they'll be out for at least six months," Korra read out loud the current condition of the victim.  
"Still the doctors and police are baffled. They have never seen anything like it," Korra read out. "Officer Pao, before falling into coma described being attacked by, 'a parasite'."  
"Whatever it is, then I'm sure the police can handle it," Tenzin was already assuming what Korra would imply in doing; hunting down a dangerous meteor enhanced individual.  
Karaku would like to believe that but due to the story and the photos, this somebody or something beyond any normal criminal. Karaku sighed silently, and finished eating and got up.

"Where are you going?" Korra asked.

"Getting supplies and tools. Other things to fix on the island," Karaku told half the truth, as he walked out. "I'll be back."

"Be careful," Korra said.

"Man of Steel," Karaku responded nonchalantly.

"Meteor enhanced?" Tenzin asked Korra.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Korra tried to give the slip.

"Korra, I know Karaku pushed a man across a street with a shove, and he's not a bender. It's no surprise he's gifted," Tenzin calmly said. "Air Nomads are accepting to all folks; bender, nonbender and the metahuman."

 **Later...**

At the alley where the attack took place, Inspector Jun was investigating the scene of the crime. Looking at where the marker was placed where the victims had been tackled and attacked.

"The third officer responding said he didn't see anything, beside the other two on the ground. Heard screaming before arriving?" Jun asked the officer.

"Yes, sir," the officer informed.

"Just our luck. Triads, radical Equalist Party, and another meteor freak," the feminine voice was heard, as Jun turned to see Chief Beifong enter the scene.

"This one is different from the last meteor freaks," Jun replied, looking around the alley crime scene. "Previous meteor enhanced criminals were motivated premeditated. This one, this was impulsively. Instinct driven. Hungered."

"The number of meteor infected keep rising, and they all keep getting weirder," the police officer said out loud.

"Then you wouldn't last in Gotemu, officer," Lin said, as she looked to Jun. "You think you can find this one?"

"I'm on the case, Chief," Jun stated, as he began to gather all evidence.

Among the press and civilians gathered behind the police perimeter outside the entrance of the alleyway, Karaku stood having listened in on the conversation between the Chief and Inspector. Karaku has had experience with meteor freaks before, and this one in Republic City is a dangerous one that needed to be found and stopped.

Karaku felt compelled to keep on this, and listen in and join the manhunt, just like he did with dangerous meteor freaks back in Smallstone. But then a thought drove up, 'what am I doing? Taking the law into my own hands?'

'I have the power. I have done this before. Smallstone did attract lots of meteor enhanced,' Karaku reasoned with himself. 'But this isn't a small town like Smallstone. This is the big city with an efficient police force. They can handle it. They should handle it.'

Karaku sighed as he walked off, hands in his pocket and feeling the slip of paper with the list of items he said he'd get.

'Is fixing a wooden pillar more important than this,' Karaku asked himself, as kept walking off to get the items.

 _The bus was driving to the first drop off. All the high schoolers eager to head back home, while young Karaku remained silent keeping to himself._

" _Hey, asswipe you heard the game last night?" Peto Rosu called out, walking up behind Karaku's seat hoping to get fun out of irritating Karaku._

" _Leave him alone, Peto," A young girl, Lana, tried defending Karaku._

" _What are you? His girlfriend?" Peto responded as he pushed Karaku's head. "I want to hear what you have to say. Come on fool."_

 _Karaku shut his eyes tightly in irritation and annoyance, but he knew if he gave in to his anger what would it accomplish. At that moment, the bus' front tire popped, the driver tried to get control of the bus, but going through a bridge the bus fell out and fell into the river._

 _All the students scream and struggle to get out, as the water began to quickly flood the bus. Karaku remained composed, but he needed to act quickly, while he can survive being in the water his classmate will easily drown. So the farm boy quickly walked to the back where the back exit was._

 _The bus still sinking and submerging deeper into the river until it finally sunk beneath the surface. All hope was lost, until at the bank of the river, the bus resurfaced being pushed up to the shore. The water in the bus flowed out and all the passengers gasped and coughed for air. Little Lana Lang gasped, and looked toward the back to see Karaku right outside the open back door his hands positioned as if he was pushing the bus. Karaku noticing Lana was looking at him, but Karaku knew somebody else had fallen out of the bus. Diving back into the water, the children rush to the open back door to see what had happened hearing the water splash. Then suddenly, Karaku comes out of the water pulling Peto coughing up for air. Karaku remained silent, keeping his eyes away from all the eyes of the kids looking at him. Karaku exposed himself. Hopefully, nobody saw enough to confirm undoubtedly._

 _It wasn't long until all the students were taken home by frightened and thankful parents. Back at the Kenta farm, the mother to Peto sat in the living room with her son, who sat humbly._

" _My son was in the bus! He saw what Karaku did," Peto's mom stated with amazement._

" _I'm sure what your son thought he saw-," Jeung tried to explain._

" _Was an act of the Supreme Being, Jeung! This was providence," the mother reaffirmed her son's testimony._

" _I… think you're blowing it out of proportion," Marla stuttered, as she poured coffee into her guest's mug._

" _Lana saw it too. And the Fordman boy. This is not the first time Karaku has done something like this. I'm not here to persecute him. I know Karaku is nothing like those freaks showing up, he's a good boy," Peto's mom reassured._

 _Jeung glanced outside the window, to see Karaku sitting outside right by the corn field. After making sure Marla could handle the excited guest, Jeung went outside to check up on his adoptive son._

" _I just wanted to help," Karaku solemnly said._

" _I know you did, but we talked about this. Right? Right we talked about this," Jeung almost raising his voice, stopped himself and lowered his voice. "Karaku, you have to keep this part of yourself a secret."_

" _What was I supposed to do?! Just let them die?" Karaku rhetorically asked._

 _Jeung paused, hearing that Karaku was indeed a compassionate boy who couldn't bear to see others suffer. "... There's more at stake here than our lives, Karaku. You saw what Peto's mom reacted. She was scared," Jeung mentioned. "What you can do affects everyone. What it means to be human."_

" _Is she right? Did the Supreme Being do this to me?" Karaku asked. Only receiving silence, the boy turned to his father frustrated. "Tell me!"_

 **Later...**

Returning to the island, Karaku could feel the calmness in the environment, which wasn't surprising considering it was an island for monks seeking peace and balance. A nice place to stay, but it wasn't enough peace for Karau to clear his mind and see himself and seek the truth.

'I'd probably need a getaway in the frozen tundra to find my place,' Karaku thought to himself.

He then came across the training grounds where there was a contraption of fans spinning in high speeds with the airbender children standing by their father. Karaku was just about to call out to Tenzin, until he saw Korra get knocked out of the obstacle course.

"Oof!" Korra grunted.

"That looked like it hurt," Karaku commented out loud.

"Mister Kenta's observation is keen. You need to stop forcing through, Korra," Tenzin said to Korra.

"Let me at it again," Korra said, and she got up running back into the spinning obstacles. Still, getting hit and slammed into the fans.

"Don't force your way through," Jinora called out.

"Dance! Dance like the wind!" Ikki said happily.

"Be the leaf," Meelo waved his hands about.

Until finally, Korra was sent flying out once more, battered and rattled by the constant slamming and bumping. Tenzin sighed while Karaku went over to help her back up.

"Maybe try and be more gentle. You hit hard and it hits back harder," Karaku advised as he helped Korra up.

"Oh yeah, why don't you do it?" Korra challenged with irritation.

"I'm not an airbender," Karaku responded.

"Yeah, well neither am I, right now," Korra solemnly said in defeat.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up. I'm sure you'll get the hang of it," Karaku encouraged with a hand on Korra's shoulder for reassurance.

"Yes. You just need to have patience, Korra," Tenzin added. "Let's move on to another training drill. One that doesn't require avoiding moving objects."

"Thanks," Korra grumbled.

Karaku still had work to be done, but gave support, "Break a leg."

"Zip it," Korra responded as she walked beside Tenzin to the next session.

 **Later…**

At nighttime, Korra was still trying to push her hand toward the hanging newspaper with a displayed photo of Chief Beifong. Frustrated Korra, not a single gust of wind.

"Come on! Airbend!" Korra growled.

Karaku came over, sitting back on the step, laying back watching Korra's attempt to aidbend.

"Maybe if you scream, 'airbend' louder, then maybe you can shoot the air," Karaku lightheartedly teased. "In fact, I bet if every fighter just screams out their attack, then their techniques would be more powerful!"

Korra turned back at Karaku with a glare, "Don't make me knock you out."

"I'm sorry. Just maybe some humor could help," Karaku encouraged.

"I need a break," Korra flustered, as she burnt the hanging newspaper. "How's working on the island."

"Not bad," Karaku said. Karaku kept silent with the troubling in his soul, hung up on doing something about the Parasite.

"White Lotus have a radio. They might be listening to something interesting," Korra suggested.

"A Probending match," Karaku stated, his super hearing catching what the radio was playing.

"Oh really! Can't miss it!" Korra ran over to the White Lotus hang out.

Karaku shook his head, as he followed behind Korra. Korra climbing up onto the roof of the gazebo where the White Lotus sentries were settled in and listening to the radio with the volume on high. The Avatar looks down toward Karaku who had followed, and she gestures for him to climb up. Karaku climbed up and sat with Korra, deciding to listen in on the match.

The announcer gave a riveting telling of the current match, between the rising underdog, the Fire Ferrets and their opponent. Korra hooked on the game, while Karaku was more composed but enjoying listening to the match. The climax was underway as the Fire Ferret's firebender was about to make the finishing move on the last standing opponent until it was unplugged by Tenzin who had discovered Korra up on the roof listening to the radio.

"Tenzin, you turned it off on the best part!" Korra complained, having come down from the roof, followed by Karaku.

"You knew the rules. I told you not to be paying attention to this distraction," Tenzin said to Korra.

"Actually, you said I couldn't go watch it, didn't say anything about listening," Korra reminded the loophole.

"Plus it's their radio," Karaku added.  
"Y-you know what I meant. Anyways, shouldn't you both be in bed by now," Tenzin flustered with a huff, turning around and walking back to the temple.

Karaku had acknowledged that it be time for bed, much to Korra's disappointment. Karaku had returned to his room, and was preparing for bed, but then he looked towards the city skyline. The island was a good distance away from the city, but Karaku could still hear the life of the city alongside the ripples of the waves of the bay. The farm boy thought, 'a shining example of human achievement. A dream built by a man who lost his people to fear, greed, and pride.'

He immediately stopped what he was doing, as he remembered…

 _Pulling up the mechanism from the dark storm seller, the dust still on the tarp covering the mechanism until Jeung pulled it off. Dust flying off, as young Karaku looked in awe and confusion at the ship._

" _We thought the government or somebody would come looking for it. Fortunately, nobody found it," Jeung explained, as he held out a piece of metal that looked like a sort of key with an emblem at the top. "We took it to professor at a university. He said it wasn't made by any element on the periodic table. It's another way of saying it's not from this world, Karaku."_

 _Karaku placed his hands to the craft, leaning onto it to catch his composure at this revelation. He wasn't human at all. He looked human, talked human, felt human, but he still wasn't human._

" _You're the answer, Karaku. You're the answer to whether we are alone in this universe," Jeung declared, as he approached his son placing a shoulder on Karaku for reassurance._

" _I don't want to be," Karaku said fearfully._

" _I know you don't. This must be a great burden to anybody. But you're not just anyone. I have to believe you were sent here for a reason. One day you have to make choice," Jeung explained, embracing and encouraging his adoptive son. "You have to decide what kind of man you want to be. Whoever that man is, good or bad, is going to change the world."_

Remembering when the truth was revealed to him, Karaku reached into his pocket, wrapped in a cloth, was the same key-like contraption his father showed him. Karaku held the key in his hand, looking at the symbol. What the symbol means is lost to Karaku and his parents. But he knew in his bone and gut that it could be used for something good. Something super.

 **Later…**

Triads were bursting into a bank, one of them rushing to a terminal shutting off the silent alarm.

"You know you're way around this?" A Triad commented to their lead thief.

"I'm from Gometu. Too many failures, you got to learn and become perfect," the thief said.

"If any cops come by then we-," one was interrupted by a crash through the front door. "What was that?!"

One of the triad members looked and ready to attack but then was sent flying by a fast force.

"No. No no no! I left Gotemu for an easy place! Republic City is not supposed to have any supers!" the Gotemu born thief growled. Looking for an escape route, the thief didn't see his comrades being picked off one by one. "That's not Batman."

He made it to the emergency exit not caring if the alarm would go off or he just wasn't thinking straight but was then pulled by the back of the shirt and his legs shot forward from momentum and he fell down hanging from his shirt. "Gah!"

Karaku kept his face hidden in the shadows, wearing a red hoodie with his red jacket and blue jeans. The amateur hero tied the men up using a makeshift restraint with a metal pole. Metalbenders could get out of it, but the police would be there before any potential metalbenders among the crooks could regain consciousness. Karaku was sure of it, because he could already hear the sirens nearing the bank. The outworlder quickly made his exit out of the bank before the police arrived.

"What am I doing?" Karaku asked himself. 'I am deciding what kind of man I want to be. What I need to be.'

Karaku leaping to building roof by roof with strength, but he needed to keep eye out for metalbenders traveling by metal cables. Eventually, the amateur hero came across a mugging in progress. A woman being pinned by two assailants.

"Please, don't hurt me," the woman begged.

"What you got to give?" The one pinning her to the wall asked.

"I got her yuan. Let's bail," his partner said.

"She's pretty," the assailant said.

"N-no, please-," the young lady about to scream, until it was the attacker himself was screaming.

Karaku had dropped down to the ally, grabbed the mugger that had the woman and threw him across the alley. Karaku heated up his eyes, glowing red to give off light and conceal his face in the dark. He glanced at the other mugger who held the woman's money.

"Monster!" The mugger dropped the yuan and ran off.

Karaku turned back toward the woman, "Are y-."

The young woman screamed in terror at the hooded strong being with glowing red eyes like the flames of hell. So she ran off to the nearest crowd of people.

"... Beating up criminals but also scaring people. All I need is black and a cowl," Karaku sarcastically said to himself. As he jumped off before the police officers arrived.

 **Next morning…**

Korra stretched as she headed for pigeonhole hole that held the newspaper. She looked at the headlines and almost choked on her tea. "Republic City's Guardian Angel or Vengeful Demon?". It said how a mysterious vigilante saved a woman from an attack and stopped five men from robbing a bank. She only knew one person who was capable of doing that. There was a photo of a man, it was a blur but from what she could see he that was around Karaku's height and body build. He looked like he was wearing a red cloak though the photo was in black and white.  
"Karaku. You're in trouble," Korra said silently with a mischievous smirk.  
An hour later, Korra was sitting at the table eating and still reading the paper. Karaku came in drying his hair with a towel, he sat across from her and filled his bowl with rice.  
Karaku greeted, "Morning."  
Korra responded, "Morning."  
The farmer then dug into his food. While Korra continued to drink her tea and stared at him with a mischievous grin. He looked up from his food with bits of rice stuck to his face and asked, "What?"  
Korra then decided to let it out, "After Tenzin told us to go to bed last night, I heard someone sneaking in last night around 12ish. Where did you go?"  
Karaku remained nonchalant, "I just went for a run."  
"Oh really," Korra asked rhetorically, as she slid the paper over to him, Now it was Karaku's turn to choke on his tea. His face turned pale as he looked back at Korra who was suppressing her laughter.  
Korra trying to keep a straight face, "Karaku. Something you'd like to tell me?"  
Karaku stuttered, "Uuuuuh. That could be anybody."  
Korra then looked at the newspaper report, "Who else could take on two muggers and five bank robbers in short time frame in a long distance between each other?"  
Karaku could try and say it could just be a meteor enhanced, but then he figured; No point pulling the wool over the eyes of one who knows half your secret and what you're capable of.  
Karaku asked pointing at the paper, "Has Tenzin seen this?"  
Korra answered, "Not yet."  
"Are you gonna tell him?" Karaku asked.  
Korra simply replied, "Nope."  
Karaku gazed at her confused. Not because of what she said but how she said it, calm and with no humor. If she was his sister she could have used this to blackmail him but instead, she continued to eat her breakfast like nothing happened. "Okay, now I'm confused. Happy but confused."  
Korra looked at Karaku and said, "Dude. Before I came to this city Tenzin was meant to come train me at the south. But he couldn't because he was apart on the city council and things we're very unstable, Not just with the Equalist but crime too. This city has gone far too long without a hero or something to believe in since the Justice Society."  
Karaku never knew she was passionate about this type of thing. It shocked him to hear the hot-headed yet well intending woman give a heartfelt commentary.  
"I believe you're the hero this city needs. Maybe even the whole world," Korra added.  
"Wow. Korra I never knew you felt that way." Karaku commented.  
"Growing up in the south Katara used to tell me stories about her time as a hero. Those stories got me through the toughest parts of training. I used to have dreams that I would be apart of it one day," Korra confessed.  
Karaku stared at her speechless, hearing her speaking of her passion made his heart skip a beat. He felt as though he was flying high above the clouds. Something he had never felt before with anyone. Korra looked back at him and gave him a small smile. He felt his whole face heat up. And a quick thought popped in his head, 'Spirits she's cute.'  
He then felt his eyes beginning to heat up. Then they started to burn like fire. Karaku has felt this sensation in his eyes before, and he thought, 'Oh crap! I thought I got passed my heat vision from reacting to this.'

He covered both his eyes with his thumb and index trying to make it stop.  
Korra looked in confusion, "hey you okay."  
The burning stopped as soon as it started. Karaku looked back up then back at Korra.

Karaku quickly answered, "Yea, Yea I'm fine. Hey, let's not talk about me, how's your training?"

Korra's face dropped down to irritation, the heartfelt passionate girl was now gone. All there was disappointment and frustration.

"Uh, not good, I guess," Karaku deduced.

"This whole airbending and meditation aren't kicking in," Korra said.

"You just gotta be patient and keep at It. Don't give up," Karaku encouraged.

"Yeah… sure," Korra solemnly said.

 **Later…**

Night had come, and another day of trying to airbend or hone the airbending skills, yet Korra still remained stuck. Feeling disappointed, Korra looked across the bay where the skylight of the city shinned. And at the edge she could see the arena also shining with its lights. There were probending matches playing, and Korra couldn't stay being cooped forever. So she decided to go. The Avatar was about to jump out the window to get out secretly, but then she thought about another way of getting to the arena unnoticed.

Karaku was putting away a few tools after fixing the wooden pillar in the stables and was about to call it a night. Still reflecting on how to approach people on his next hero run.

'Masks are a no go. Especially scary kind. Don't want people to get scared of me as they already are,' Karaku thought to himself. 'But have to conceal my identity somehow.'

Karaku was interrupted, as he was walking back to the dorms, Korra ran into him.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Karaku asked.

"You and I are going to the arena," Korra said.

"We are?" Karaku asked in confusion, and then shook his head to comprehend himself. "Wait, what?"

"The arena. Probending night, now," Korra stated, point over the distance toward the city and the arena.

"Um, Didn't Tenzin say no to that?" Karaku asked rhetorically.

"Come on, what's the harm in it? What Tenzin won't know won't hurt him," Korra compromised.

"That maybe so for one time-," Karaku was about to finish his reply to that usual argument of lying and keeping secret, but Korra interrupted.

"Great! Then let's go," Korra kept insisting.

Karaku was about to protest once more, but then looked at Korra who was still all the more eager to go. She showed energy and persistence, and adding onto her cute face, Karaku couldn't deny.

"A-alright fine. But I'll throw you under the bus if we get caught," Karaku pointed out.

"Well you really?" Korra asked, crossing her arms unfazed by Karaku's statement.

"... No, probably not," Karaku confessed.

Karaku couldn't believe he was doing this, breaking the rules for a girl. Karaku swam rapidly with a combination of his strength and speed, through bay water. When they got right next to the arena that was on the edge of the city to the bay, Korra used waterbending to get them up to an open window. The Avatar then bended herself dry and bended the water off Karaku too.  
Korra then looked around the hallway they entered, "I can't believe it. We're in the bending Arena. Awesome!"  
Karaku winced at Korra's squeal, as he quickly raised his finger to his lip in a gesture of silence, "Keep your voice down. Somebody might hear you."  
"Relax," Korra scoffed.  
They walked down the hall until they came to the opening leading into a gym. Korra was impressed by the top-notch equipment; there were weights, dumbbells and even earth discs for practice.  
Korra asked, "Isn't this cool?"  
Karaku still anxious quickly answered, "Yea it is." The farm boy looked to the Avatar, "we really shouldn't be here. If Tenzin finds us missing he'll kill us."  
Korra crossed her eyes at Karaku's protest,"Just say it was my idea."  
"It Is Your Idea," Karaku plainly reminded her.  
Korra tapped his nose teasingly, which Karaku made him pull back and glare back at Korra. 'This woman. She's going to get us into trouble. I swear, I'll make true on my promise in throwing her under the bus!'

Karaku kept thinking to himself plotting contingency against Korra, distracting him from minding his surroundings. Until a gruff voice shouted from the shadows, "Hey!"

"Yai!" Karaku panicked.

A burly stout old man with a top knot approaches them with a face of annoyance, "What are you two doing in my gym."  
Korra stuttered, "Uh. We were looking for the bathroom and we got lost."  
"Ah the old I had to pee excuse. You know I'm tired of you kids sneaking in here without paying I'm taking both of you to security," the gym manager declared pointing at the two.

Things looked bad until Karaku chimed in to stop the old man. Raising his a hand with index finger up, "I'm sorry sir. We didn't mean it intruded but we're reporters for the Daily Planet."  
Korra looked to Karaku, "We are? I mean yes we are!"  
Toza eyed them suspiciously. Karaku knew they we're trapped now because they had no evidence to support them, but hoping to wing it and chance it, he explained, "As my coworker just said we we're looking for the bathroom and we got lost. We were actually trying to find someone for directions."  
Toza wrists his hands across his chest, "Where are your press passes?"  
Karaku gulped, this old man was wise. He wished he had thought of a better lie. All seemed bad until a voice shout out from the doorway, "There you guys are. I've been looking everywhere for you two."  
They all looked to see Bolin, who was wearing a red pro-bending uniform and carrying a red helmet.  
The pro-bender approaches, "You guys are from the Daily Planet right? Well I'm hear for the interview. So it's okay Toza, their with me."  
Korra quickly tagged along, "Yea we're with him. And I'm sorry for this we must have left our press passes at the office again. Right Karaku?"  
"Yes. You know us reporters. Busy lifestyle, so you tend to forget the small things," Karaku explained.  
Toza rolled his eyes at them, "I don't care what you are. I've got work to do."  
While Toza went back to working in moving equipment, Bolin gestured his hand and the both of them to the door, "Right this way, people."  
Korra accepted, "Ah Thank You sir."Seriously, thanks," Karaku whispered sincerely.  
The earthbender responded, "No problem."

The pro-bender lead the two to the locker rooms, that lead to greatest thing Karaku had ever seen in his life. They stood before the ring which was set on tall pillars in a giant pool of water.  
"What do ya think. Best seats in the house huh," the pro-bender asked desiring to hear first-time visitors.  
Korra awed, "Wow. It's more than I imagined."  
The pro-bender finally names himself, "names Bolin by the way."  
Korra replied, while still looking at the arena, "Korra."  
Karaku, on the other hand, looks to Bolin answering, "Karaku."  
Just then, Mako entered the room wearing the same gear as Bolin. He went to his locker and put on his arm band pads. Bolin went over to him when he called his name, "I thought I told you. You gotta stop bringing your crazy fans here before the matches. Get them out of here."  
Bolin frowned, "Ah come on Mako. Look I kind of promised them they could stay but I got a feeling there's something special about them. I just know it."  
He then went back to introduce his brother, "Hey guys, I'd like you guys to meet my brother Mako."  
Korra smiled seeing a celebrity, "Mako. Wow I heard you play on the radio."  
Instead of acknowledging Korra, Mako just walked pass her putting on his helmet. "Come on Bolin we're up," Mako said.  
"Or I could meet him later," Korra commented, while Karaku said, "rude much."  
"Sorry about that. My brother just gets really focused before a match. Well, I gotta go so wish me luck. Not that I'll need it," Bolin gave his final word before following his brother and another teammate.  
Korra supported, "Okay. Knock em Out."  
"Bring home the gold," Karaku added.

It was an intense match, back and forth match against near even teams. The Fire Ferrets waterbender, Hasook, was not doing so well getting hit. Bolin was giving his fair share as a teammate, but Mako was exactly his element, fire, for he was scoring many points and knockouts.  
On the last round, Mako managed to save the match after Hasook and Bolin were thrown off the ring. He got into a slugfest with the opposing earthbender and was able to defeat him with a hat-trick. Bolin came back cheering, "Wooo! One more win and we're in the championship tournament."

Bolin looked to Korra and Kadaku, "so guys what did ya think? Bolin's got some moves, huh?"  
"What did I think? What did I think?!" Korra rhetorically asked in amazement, and grabbed Bolin by his shirt and pulled him close to her beaming. Bolin was a little shaken by this. "That was amazing!"  
She then pushed him backward tumbling, but Karaku managed to catch him before he fell on the floor. Bolin looked to Karaku, "What about you Karaku?"  
"It was a load of fun," Karaku gave a composed response compared to Korra.  
Mako and Hasook were coming back also. Mako was fuming at their waterbender,"You did more damage than good out there. It almost cost us the match!"  
"We won didn't we," Hasook replied aloofly.  
"Barley!" Mako responded.  
"Get off my case, pal," Hasook irritated said and he threw his helmet to the ground and stormed out.  
Mako stared back at Hasook leaving,"Useless."  
Korra, keeping the mood up, commented,"You guys were incredible out there." Korra looked at Mako, "Especially you Mr. Hat Trick."

"Oh you two are still here," Mako ignored Korra's praise.

"Oh you're still a jerk," Korra replied with a scowl.

Karaku commented, "I've seen Pig-cows with better manners than you."  
Bolin ooed Korra and Karaku's double burn on Mako.  
"Anyway. I've been Amherst in bending all my life but I never learned to move like that, It's like there's a whole new style. Think you can show me some a few tips," Korra asked the Ferret brothers.  
Bolin happily replied, "Absolutely."  
Mako sighed, "Right now. Come on Bolin."  
"Just ignore him," Bolin said to Korra. "Yeah, I can show you basic's. I just don't know how my earthbending will translate to your waterbending."  
"No problem. I'm actually an earthbender," Korra said.  
Bolin looked at her confused. Karaku, on the other hand, snickered under his breath.  
"No I didn't mean to assume. I just thought with your water tribe get up, that you are a water tribe gal," Bolin quickly corrected himself.  
"No, you're right. I'm a waterbender and a firebender," Korra answered.  
Bolin began to reflect at what Korra was saying," Hmm… Okay, I'm really confused right now."  
Karaku then began to laugh, This was all too much for him. Once he stopped he put his hand on Bolins shoulder. He then gestured to Korra. Karaku spoke when he stopped laughing, "She's the Avatar."  
Mako, who couldn't help but overhear as he put his gear up, realized the error of his behavior, "And I'm an idiot."  
Korra smiled, "Both are true."  
Bolin stood there stunned, "No Way. The Avatar."

Only a few moments later, did they end up at the arena's gym. Karaku and Mako watched Korra and Bolin earthbending the disks. Bolin inspected Korra's attack, hitting the net that would catch the earth discs.

"Nice! Great power. But in a real match you'd be a sitting turtle duck, not so uptight and flat footed," Bolin instructed, as he then demonstrated; taking a stance with his toes light on his feet. "Stay light on your toes right until the moment that you need to dig in a strike. Then Pow, Pow."

Bolin gave a one two combo, shooting two earth discs. While Korra nodded, "Okay let me try again."  
She danced lightly on her toes and did the same thing. Only this time both disks hit the net at the same time with way more force than before. Karaku had never seen the bigger deal of Korra's bending. So he was amazed at how quickly she could adjust to Bolin's style of earthbending.

"Nice adjustment. You're a natural," Bolin pointed at Korra with a compliment.

Karaku was about to give his support, but Mako beat him to it with a simple and aloof toned, "Not Bad."  
Hearing the boredom in Mako's tone, Korra didn't take it lightly. Looking at Bolin, "What does it take to impress this guy?"  
Karaku added, "probably something something that folds."  
Mako scowled, "What I said not bad."  
Korra pouted at him and Karaku just shook his head. Bolin looked at his brother, shrugging indicating for the older brother to try and loosen up. Mako wasn't opening up though, "You know what, It's getting late. I think I'm gonna turn in. Nice to meet you Avatar Korra." Mako walks off.  
Korra responded, "Yea been a real pleasure."

"See you upstairs, Bo," Mako said to his brother, as he left.

"Up stairs? You guys live here?" Korra asked puzzled.  
Bolin answers, "Yep. In the attic. It's not much but we got some great views."  
The mention of an upstairs dwelling with a great view, reminded Karaku of his loft back home. In the barn, on the second level, Karaku made the extra space his little study area and personal hangout. Everyone was welcome, of course, but Karaku's father would sometimes call his fortress of solitude because he spent most of his free time alone up there.  
Bolin asked Karaku, "So Karaku. Do you bend."  
"Bending? Nah," Karaku simply answered.

Korra, thinking of helping Karaku break out of his shell, decided to add, "but he's very strong!"

"Yeah, he's got size," Bolin agreed. Karaku dwarfed the earthbender where Bolin only reached to Karaku's chin.

"No, I mean strong. He's from Smallstone," Korra informed. Karaku looked at Korra, picking up on where she was going with this. It was well known that Smallstone and the surrounding region was land with the most meteor showers with special meteor rocks that had enhanced normal people with special abilities.  
"You mean he's a meteor freak?" Bolin asked in astonishment. But then regreted what he just said, Bolin gasped with a stutter, "I-I mean meteor enhanced! Sorry. I didn't-!"

Karaku, seeing Bolin wasn't a prejudice individual, obviously, decided to tag along with the half-truth, "Don't worry about it. Actually, I'm kind of glad I got Korra to help me out in sharing my little quirk."

"So you're, like, super strong? Can you demonstrate!" Bolin, very eager to see a superhuman in action with his own eyes, stepped back pointing at the earth discs.  
Karaku walked over to the disk and pick two of them up. He then crouched and focused on the net. He then spun around like an earthbender and releases them both. From the way they flew you would never had guessed they had been thrown by hand. They hit the net but with the force the net stretched out further and the disks shattered on impact with the wall. Karaku dusts off his hand and looked back at the others. Bolin's jaw dropped to the flaw, stunned at how anyone could be that strong. Korra on the other hand smiled, knowing that Karaku was yanking Bolin's string. For she knew the real reason why Karaku couldn't bend.  
"Oh my spirits…," Bolin was in awe seeing a superhuman in action. Stronger than even an earthbender's attack.  
Korra smirked and crossed her eyes, "show off."

Bolin shook his head to regain composure, as he then looked to Korra, "well, how about we see your throw again, Korra."

Korra happily obliged, as she shot more plates at the net. Karaku smiled seeing Korra was handling herself well, remembering to give thanks to her for helping him open up about his secret. Keeping secrets from friends and those one cared about, Karaku had gone through stress and strains in relationships due to it. The farmer felt inspired to go back at what he had started the previous night. Be the hero. "I'm taking off, Korra. I'll see you at the island."

Korra turned and gave Karaku a wave goodbye, which Karaku nodded in acknowledgement. The man from the stars gave his goodbye to Bolin, and then took off.

'Okay. Gotta be careful this patrol. Try and be nice and not show danger. Give a little smile. Yeah,' Karaku thought to himself, as he took off to the island to change into his hero outfit. 'Future reference, wear my hero outfit underneath my regular clothes.'

With that, Karaku prepared another night of saving lives and stopping crime.

 **Meanwhile…**  
He then looked around to see if anyone was looking and leaped on to the nearest building. He was amazed when he was flying through the air feeling he could touch the sky but all too soon he had to come back down.  
Karaku had reached down town at the Dragon Flats Burrow, also known as the wrong side of the tracks. Triads like the Triple Threats, The Red Monsoons and The Agni Kai's were stationed here. But all Triads mentioned were dwarfed in comparison to another gang that is above all the worst; the Intergang and they were also known to employ both benders, non-benders, and meteor enhanced. Karaku had to watch his back, cause who knew who or what might get the jump on him.

Karaku cametos a vantage point where he had visual on an alley, two Republic City police officers stepping forth meeting three men. Karaku recognized the other men; the same men he and Korra fought when they arrived at Republic City. 'They must have made bail.'

"You weren't followed?" one officer asked.

The waterbender, by the name of Viper, replied, "You think us as chumps? Please. You got the gold?"

"Dirt on Chief Beifong. Yeah we got it," one officer said, holding up an envelope with whatever information on the police chief.

"Is it good for something?" Viper asked.

An officer dropped the envelope to the ground, and using earthbending slid the envelope over to the triad members.

The firebending triad member picked it up and opened it, looking and found photos. The gangster gave a whistle, "wheeooo. The city chief has been a naughty lady."

Viper looked at the photos, and gave a sturgeon expression, "Not bad. Thought she played for the other team, to be honest."

"Now give us our money," the crooked cop demanded.

"Chill out chill out. We're good here," Viper told, as he snapped his finger and his earthbending companion. The earthbender placed it in the ground and using earthbending to slide over a suitcase, and the crooked cops opened it and saw the yuans there.

"Pleasure being of service to you, fair citizen," one officer jokingly said, satisfied with the amount of yuan. The officer's turn around to return to their vehicle, but they see a tall figure wearing a brown trenchcoat with a fedora

"Shame on you, public servants of Republic City. You should have high standards," Jun said, as he grabbed an earth disc from the cops' own car that was for the earthbender, flinging it forward like a frisbee.

The earthbending cop kept his guard up protecting himself, but the force of the disc sent him flying and falling back hard losing consciousness. The second cop couldn't react in time for Jun who rushed in, and what seemed like a tap to the head from Jun's finger, actually was enough to knock the crooked cop out.

The earthbender gang member was about to attack, but Viper stopped his companion by raising his hand up, "Forget it. Bail."

They rush the way to make it to their muscle car, same one that was banged up from Korra knocking it into a shop. But stomping down on top of it, was Karaku stood with his eyes glowing red and rushing with his speed he knocked the triads off to the side with a push, each hitting a wall and were banged up.

Viper groaned as the file fell from his hand and onto the ground. As that had happened, Inspector Junzu had grasped the head of each of the pair of cops that were making the deal. Jun shut his eyes, concentrating, wiping away the cops knowledge on whatever dirt was on Beifong they knew.

Jun stood back up once finished, and then looked over to the good samaritan. Karaku picked up the file, but before he could do anything else, the Inspector called him out, "Appreciate the hand-."

Jun stopped speaking when he saw Karaku's eyes glowing red, and his red and blue attire, with a red hood over his head, Jun quickly deduced this to be a vigilante superhuman. The Inspector then said, "Drop the file, now, and put your hands over your head. Make this easy on you."  
Karaku compiled by dropping the file, but Karaku only put one hand up toward Jun, "I mean you no harm. I'll go my way, and let that be the end."

Karaku quickly turned and leapt up with his strength, but then, something sudden happened. Something grabbed his ankle while he was in the air stopping him. In that split second Karaku thought, 'What the Hell!' Kenta was then pulled down slamming him into the ground. Karaku quickly turned himself over to look from the ground he had been slammed to, and he saw the inspector holding Karaku's ankle. This cop grabbed him and pulled him down despite Karaku's own super strength. The alien young man looked in awestruck for a moment, "Who are you? What are you?"

"I'm a cop, and you have the right to remain silent. I suggest you use it," Jun said, but in his thoughts. 'This vigilante is a superhuman from the strength I needed to use. Wait… something else.'  
Jun was distracted, and Karaku clapped his hands forward releasing a strong enough shockwave to knock the inspector back. Karaku dragged himself up, and was on alert.

Jun shook his head to shake off the ringing in his ears and his banged up head. But just before the shockwave, Jun sensed something from his contact with this mystery man. "You're not a meteor enhanced."  
Jun rushes forward at Karaku, and Karaku lunged back out of the way from Jun's reach. However, in what seemed like a second, Karaku swore he saw Jun's arm elongate two extra feet, grabbing Karaku's head, "Arrgh!"

Karaku then felt pain go through his head, as if someone was digging through his brain. The young superhero grabbed ahold of Jun's hands, and then spun with fast speeds and strength swinging the inspector and flinging him away crashing into the dirty cop's car, smashing it. Karaku grasped his head soothing the headache he had, but got back on defensive stance as Jun got to his feet ready to fight again.  
"I can do this all night," Karaku bluffed, hoping it may deter the cop into backing off. But considering that this cop was as strong as him, Karaku was still alert ready to fight his way out.

Surely enough, Jun responded, "So can I." Then, Jun lowered his fists and his face softened, "But I have no intention to, now."  
Karaku raised an eyebrow, puzzled at the inspector's deterrence from force, "What…? Are you like… a metahuman?"  
Jun couldn't help but chuckle, so he shook his head answering, "No. You can say I'm not from around here. Just like you."

"What are you implying," Karaku asked, still remaining defensive.

"I couldn't read thoughts, until I made physical contact with you. You're not of this world," Jun answered.

Kenta tried his best to keep his face stoic and not to give any reaction. Inspector Junzu sensing the uneasiness in Karaku then reassured, "Don't worry. I have no intention of exposing you or harming you."

"How can I trust you?" Karaku asked.  
"I could keep trying to bust you and drag you to downtown for vigilantism and everyone sees what you are," Jun put perspective on the circumstance. The inspector gave a comforting smile, "Just know that your not alone, just as I now know."

Jun turned around picking up the file that had been dropped earlier, "I'll be in touch. Oh, and by the way, you should make way out of here just as I should. These files." Jun raises up the file that the dirty cops nearly gave out. "Nobody else should see these. Police will be here. So, best scaddle." Jun the proceeded to walk toward a wall.  
Karaku watched in shock as the inspector went transparent and walked through the wall like a ghost. Karaku had no idea what had just happened. All he knew was that this thing wasn't human, not even a metahuman. No metahuman could even do the things this inspector could do. For some reason his instinct told him that he should trust this thing, maybe he could be the answer he had been looking for all his life. Are there others like him. He then heard s crumble beneath his shoe. He then looked down and picked up something brown and crumbling, "a choco cookie?"

As Karaku had made a run out of the ally before the good cops showed up, Jun had walken out into the street unnotied, and approached a pay phone, dialing it and let the phone ring until it was answered. "It's done, Chief."

"You dealt with it?"

"Yup. All evidence removed and no loose ends. Nobody's destroying your reputation while I'm around."

"That's my stud."

 **Next Morning…**

Karaku had returned in the middle of the night. Immediately returning and sleeping on the scuffle he had an encounter he had.

How Korra was triumphant the previous night, she wasn't feeling it this present moment. Korra looked straight into the fans spinning rapidly, and ran straight in.

"Concentrate," Tenzin urgently stated, watching Korra getting whacked around.

Until finally Korra popped and then blasted the fans with her firebending. Roaring with frustrated rage, Korra destroyed the contraption.

Karaku, who was helping repair a bench a just a short distance away, hearing the roar of the fire and Avatar. The farm boy gave a shocked expression seeing what had escalated.

"... That was a two-thousand-year-old historical treasure… what… what is wrong with you?!" Tenzin yelled.

"There's nothing wrong with me! You know what, I bet you're the problem!" Korra accused Tenzin.

"Korra, I think you should take a breath-," Karaku tried intervening.

"Mind your damn business, farm boy!" Korra growled, as she stormed off in anger.

Tenzin sighed as his daughter hugged him to console their father, while Meelo looked to Karaku and with his hyperactive child innocence said and pointed, "Yeah, mind your damn business, farm boy!"

"Meelo!" Tenzin gasped, as Meelo had already run off scrambling through the wreckage of the contraption.

"It's fine, Tenzin. I'm just more concerned about Korra," Karaku said.

"I suppose best let her cool down. She's upset," Tenzin advised.

Karaku looked at the wrecked and remains of the panels. "That's an understatement."

 **Later…**

Karaku was out looking for Korra when it had already passed enough for her to cool off. He couldn't find her on the island, so Karaku took to the arena.

'She's a big girl. She can handle herself. I should be out helping people,' a conscious debate came up, but Karaku still arrived at the arena. Given a pass card by the Fire Ferrets last night, Karaku could enter the arena on game nights. As he was entering, he could hear the announcer through the intercom of the arena.

"And this next match with the Fire Ferrets is a go. With Hassok quitting, the Ferret brothers found a new waterbender replacement. But can she give the brother the chance at winning this match?" the announcer commented.

Korra had taken off to cool off and arrived at the arena, and this time was given a pass by the Ferret brothers without needing to sneak in. Arriving she learns that the Fire Ferrets waterbender was a no-show, and the team was in danger of forfeit without a waterbender. So Korra, needing the blow off steam from frustration in failure of airbending and her good nature to help people, Korra immediately volunteered as their replacement waterbender. Much to Mako's protest and pride, Korra was already getting on her probending gear and uniform on.

Karaku was about to enter the arena, until he then heard something with his super hearing. It sounded like an attack;

"Keep away from me!"

"Earthbenders. That'll do. Benders are satisfying."

Karaku quickly assumed this to be this so-called Parasite, if not, then it was still someone hurting somebody. Korra had to wait, for Karaku needed to answer the call of duty to save a life and stop evil.

The young traveler from the stars rushes to where his hearing was listening. Running from the front of the arena, Karaku went towards the docks and with his super speed arrived in time. In time to find a humanoid figure standing above a customs official to the docks on the ground.

"Delicious," the creature growled hungrily.

"Get away from him!" Karaku charges and rams into the purple-skinned humanoid.

The parasitic monster yelped as he was sent crashing into a wall. Karaku was just about to attack the once more Parasite, but then Karaku heard the customs official groan weakly. "H-h-help…"

Karaku looked at the weakened man, and then looked back at Parasite who was getting back on his feet, "Strong… you must be strong. I'll drain you dry!"

'This has to be meteor infected that had attacked the power plant. But this officer is nearly dead, he needs to get to a hospital,' Karaku quickly thought to himself.

As much as Parasite was too dangerous to be let go, Karaku couldn't allow for this man to die. So Karaku carefully picked the customs official up and then made a run for it.

"Where are you going!" The Parasite screamed, as he tried to catch up to Karaku leaping forward. Thanks to the recent appetite from the earthbender, the meteor freak used earthbending to propel his leap.

Karaku was still running until he heard the wind whistling from the incoming human shaped missile that was this Parasite. The farm boy quickly side stepped to his right to avoid getting jumped on, and before the Parasite could grab Karaku, Karaku looked and fired beams of heat from his eyes hitting the Parasite. Unfortunately, the heat looked to have been absorbed straight into Parasite.

"Graaaaaa!" The Parasite was overwhelmed by the power. "Wow! What a rush!"

Karaku needed to move quick, as he then squats down pushes against the ground leaps up into the air.

"No! Get back here!" The Parasite roared, as he earthbended a pillar of earth to launch him up to follow Karaku.

Both landed on the roof of a warehouse, the Parasite gave chase after the ameteur superhero. Karaku was about to pick up his super speed, but before he could super sprint, he felt a sharp burn and strong force hit him from behind knocking him down. The Parasite had fired the energy that Karaku had shot at him, so the energy vampire was even more hungry. Karaku still had the customs official over his shoulder, so Karaku shoved the man forward as quickly yet gently as he could. The young man flipped to his back, and the Parasite lunging at him but the Karaku lifted both his feet up and used his legs to knock the Parasite back.

The Parasite growled like a rabid and hungry critter, stalking its prey while Karaku remained as calm as he could against a dangerous foe.

'If he touches me, then who knows what he will be able to do with my powers. I need to make sure he doesn't reach the agent,' Karaku quickly thought to himself.

The warehouse roof they were on was a metal sheet roof, so Parasite couldn't use earthbending, which was good for Karaku, but Karaku still had to get the official out. But then, a great sound was heard in Karaku's ears, and it wasn't his enhanced hearing, but it was really close and moving in. The police siren.

A metalbender airship floated in above the warehouse, spotlights shining down at the Parsite and Karaku. Fortunately for Karaku, his hood still kept his face hidden and with no option but to glow his red eyes to conceal his identity.

On the airship, Inspector Jun Junsu had the bullhorn ready. Having catching the pattern of the Parasite's hunting sticking to solitary or off-hour areas, and then notice of two individuals exhibiting enhanced abilities from a 911 caller, Jun quickly took the lead. "Republic City Police! Do not move!" Jun hollered into the horn.

Metalbenders shot down from the airship ,and metalbenders from the side of the warehouse pouncing up from their positions. The Parasite growled furiously trying to rush at the nearest metalbender, but was instead caught by metal cables from different angles.

'Thank the Supreme Being! That parasite is caught,' Karaku takes a look at the official. 'His heart rate is stable. Police can get him to hospital.'

Karaku then pressed down with his feet and then sprinted off the roof with his super speed, before any metalbending officer could say, "freeze."

None could see the alien young man run off, all except for Jun Junsu, who remained composed watching the direction Karaku ran off to.

'Not alone, fellow off-worlder,' Jun thought to himself, as he stepped on a lined cable with a stand and then lowered down from the airship to the roof. He looked at the unconscious official, who officers were already tending to, so Jun looked at the Parasite who was being tied up in metal cables. "Caught you."

All the Parasite could mutter was, ''The power… Find… The power… feed… on the power…"

 **Meanwhile…**

After making he had lost anybody following him, Karaku had returned to Air Temple Island. He had heard passing by radio that the Fire Ferrets had won with their new waterbender, the Avatar.

He would have also arrived sooner, if Karaku hadn't checked up on the officers seeing they certainly had Parasite in custody. It had left the alien farm boy in shock seeing the meteor infected being able to absorb his heat vision like that. Karaku had dealt with meteor enhanced before, but this one could potentially be the most dangerous he's ever encountered. Fortunately, the Parasite was under arrest, so Karaku could rest his soul.

Karaku was walking toward the mess hall, hoping to find Korra there, but as he was on his way there, he ran into finding Korra jogging away from where Tenzin was overseeing acolytes replacing the airbending training contraption.

"Karaku, hey!" Korra said, immediately stopping to speak to Karaku.

"Heard on the radio. Playing with the Ferret brothers?" Karaku asked.

"Yeah… listen, I'm sorry for yelling at you like that," Korra apologized.

"Don't worry about it. You were upset. I know it must be upsetting to be expected to do something, but unable to do it," Karaku accepted the apology with compassion.

"Actually, Tenzin saw me play. I was doing the moves like an airbender!" Korra happily informed.

"Really? That's great!" Karaku congratulated. "When's your next game?"

"Tournament is in a few weeks. Anyways, Where have you been?" Korra asks.

"Well… had a run in with that meteor-infected," Karaku told the truth.

Korra gave a concerned look, and while she could have easily shouted in surprise hearing Karaku just fought a life draining freak. But all things considered, Korra then said, "... next time you're going on a patrol, I'm coming with you."

Karaku smiled and nodded. Korra then points a finger at Karaku, "you're still telling me everything."

"I'll tell you that this guy is a Parasite. One touch and he'll start to drain me."

While Karaku was retelling what had happened…

 **Meanwhile…**

The police had the Parasite in pure platinum-lead encasing, as they were preparing an immediate transfer. Detectives Gang and Lu were tasked with overseeing it and were supposed to go a clear route, but instead took the fast route in a dead zone where no radios could be transmitted. The prison transfer caravan was riding out to a STAR Labs built a prison for the meteor enhanced. Driving in their Sato Mobile, Gang was on the wheel while Lu gorged on doughnuts.

"Typical. Inspector Junsu makes another big-time bust, and we gotta do grunt work," Lu complained, as he was snacking on a sweet bread.

"Chief wanted him to get on top of finding that other meteor freak they saw," Gang said, as he then looked ahead of the road. "What the?"

Ahead, there was a flipped over cargo truck in the way of the road. Gang rolled his eyes, "Ah, come on!"

Driving up, Gang and Lu exited their car with the caravan right behind them. The detectives approached who what seemed to be the driver of the truck, trying to futilely push the truck.

"Hey pal! You drunk or something? How could you flip this thing ov-," Lu called out, but the trucker then turned around, an ax in hand and then with one swift swing with the blunt side of the ax struck the two incompetent detectives knocking them unconscious.

From the side, men in masks shoot canisters through the windows of the police cars and prison truck with knockout gas. The officers that managed to get out quickly were taken down by the overwhelming number of attackers and knocked unconscious. The 'trucker' put on a metal helmet covering his head with the ax still in hand walking toward the truck, while Equalists were also approaching the prison truck where the Parasite was being held. The Equalists opened the truck, where the Parasite still remained in encased. "Don't know what Amon wants from you, but he's got plans for you and it is big."

"Find… The power… find the power…"

* * *

 **Deadpool- hey, DC's Rogue is here! If Rogue was purple, and had razor sharp teeth, and looked funny, and had a-**

 **Pinkie- shh! Who is that guy with the ax?**

 **Superior Knight- Persuader. Not a popular villain, but someone who can be used for this book.**

 **Pinkie- but I want to see Deathstroke and Deadshot.**

 **Deadpool: you don't need them. I'm here. I already got 'Dead' in my name.**

 **Pinkie- so what comes next?**

 **Superior Knight- what comes next is I try to update my other stories. More openings for me too. Because Christmas time is here!**

 **Deadpool- hey! You're supposed to say, Happy Holidays! That's the PC way! Pinkie here celebrates Hearth's Warming Day, not Crhistmas!**

 **Pinkie- actually, I don't mi-**

 **Deadpool- hush, my little pony. I will protect you from biggoted hate!**

 **Superior Knight- Ni!**

 **Deadpool- Argh!**

 **Superior Knight- I'll be in touch.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Superior Knight: *Standing on the ruins of books assorted with topics of Crusades, World War II, the American West, and Roman Empire...* It is finished... for now. *Holds up diploma*_**

 ** _Deadpool: you stingy bum._**

 ** _Pinkie: what now? Are you going to do nothing with your life except write fanfics?_**

 ** _Superior Knight: nope. There is a plan. Eventually, return to get my master's degree. But until then, keep working for funds, and maybe just eventually find a way to support me and glorify the Lord God. Anyway, Chapter 3 is here, long overdue. Sorry for the tardiness. More to come._**

* * *

 **Republic City, the Arena...**

It was a crisp clear morning at the Arena and Karaku watched the Fire Ferrets practice with weight ball in the gym. The boys looked all fired up but were slaking, maybe to due to the fact that their newest teammate was still half asleep. Body wise.

"Whats the deal with making me train this early in the morning" She whined, then in a whisper, she said, "The Morning is evil."

Karaku giggled under his breath which made her pout at him while throwing the ball at Bolin. Of course, he would laugh, he was used to getting up before dawn.

"We're the rookies so we get the worst time slot in the gym" Bolin stated sadly while throwing the ball to his brother.

"And your rookiest of us all, We gotta get you up to speed if wanna survive in the tournament, Deal With It," Mako said grumpily.

He threw the ball to Korra which pushed her back a foot. Karaku shook his head knowing that Mako was going to pay for that one.

"You Deal With It," Korra clearly upset, throws the ball so hard it knocked the wind out of Mako's stomach and sent him flying off his feet and landing flat on his back. Karaku gave Korra the thumb up at her small victory.

"Glad to see your awake," Karaku said.

"Not all of us were trained by roosters" She replied.

Their enjoyment was short lived when a tall man in a suit and hat walked in. From the looks of him, he looked like he was some kind of businessman.

"There are my hard-working street urchins" He boasted.

He walked over to them and gave Korra a pat on the back.

"Its an honor to finally met you Avatar," He said.

"And who are you supposed to be?" She asked.

The man then straightened up and tipped his hat to her.

"Butakha. I run this whole Pro-Bending Sha-Bang" He answered.

Korra wasn't impressed so she walked away and let the Boys deal with this guy. Butakha came to give the winnings to the boys from the last match. But unfortunately, it all went back in his pocket to pay for the Fire Ferrets expenses. They could have kept the last of it if Bolin hadn't taken out a personal loan for groceries.

"What? I'm a growing Boy" Bolin said rubbing his belly.

"And Last order of business the Fire Ferrets need to Ante up 30,000 Yuan's for the championship pot" Butakha explained.

Mako's jaw dropped at the sound of this. Along with Bolin shouting out the number.

"30,000 YUAN'S" He shouted in disbelief.

Karaku made a silent whistle at the sound of that. They had to pay 30,000 Yuan's just to enter the tournament. Didn't this man know that they couldn't afford that?

"Sorry Kids. You got till the end of the week come up with the dough or else your out of the tournament" Butakha explained and then he left.

Bolin looked at Korra and Karaku with a small glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"You wouldn't happen to have a secret Avatar Bank account over with gold now would you?" He asked probably knowing the answer.

Korra turned out her pockets to show that she was as penniless as they were.

"I Got nothing. I've never really needed money. I've always had people taking care of me" She answered.

Bolin then looked to Karaku. Surly Tenzin would pay Karaku for all the work he had done on the island.

"What about you Smallstone?" Mako asked.

"Yea, living on a farm selling grain and milk has my pockets flowing," He said sarcastically. "And no Tenzin does not pay me to fix everything. I do that for free because it keeps a roof over my head."

"Then I wouldn't say you guys have nothing" Mako replied while packing his sports bag.

They both looked at Bolin confused. From the sound of Mako's tone, it was like they had insulted him because of what they said.

"Sorry, we didn't mean," Korra said but Bolin cut her off.

"No it's alright, it's just. Ever since we lost our parents we've been on our own" He explained

Well, that answered the inappropriate behavior of Mako, which had been pestering Karaku's mind, he just never asked because he didn't want to be rude.

"I'm so sorry. We didn't know" Korra said with sympathy.

Mako zipped up his bag and got back on his feet, he then began with asking how they were gonna come up with the money, wondering if the others had any ideas.

"Oo, oo. I've got it, I've got it. I've been training Pabu to circus tricks now people would pay good money to see that" Bolin answered

"Come on Bolin, We need serious Ideas," Mako said.

"I was serious" He answered.

Mako walked away from them saying that he would figure out a way to make the money. Karaku felt sorry for the guy, having to work to the bone just to get by. Reminded him of when he saw the bills piling up back home and wondered if his family would able to get through another year. At least he had a roof over his head, These boys spent most of their childhood living on the streets. Now that was worse than any feed bill.

However, there was something that had been bothering the farm boy the night after his encounter with the Parasite and then the run-in with that Inspector Jun Jonzu. Karaku had shared it all with Korra, and while she consoled him the best she could, the best conclusion was to find this officer and seek out whatever knowledge he knew about Karaku's home.

"I'll try and figure something out guys. I have some errands to get done," Karaku said to his friends.

"Later, Kenta," Bolin waves goodbye, as he then scurries off carrying Pabu. Mako gives a simple nod, and Korra gives a smile to Karaku, "Don't get hurt."

 **Later...**

Ever since that night with the Parasite, Karaku had to put off his nightly runs for a few days, aside from the occasional emergency response to trouble that he would overhear or see. Despite being absent for a while, Republic City was still talking about its local savior/vigilante, and the police were still on the watch for their mysterious savior for vigilantism. Besides doing the errands given by Tenzin, Karaku was headed to the police station to find that inspector, for he recognized him from the first day he arrived at Republic City. While it may have been intrusive for Karaku to just appear at the inspector's place of work, Karaku wanted answers and he didn't know any other way to get in touch with Jun Junzu.

Karaku had called the police station ahead of time asking to get in touch with Inspector Junzu, and the officer gave the scheduled time Jun would be available for civilians with any concerns. The farm boy was led over to the Inspector's office, and the police officer told Karaku, "Wait here."

Karaku didn't want to be intrusive, but the Inspector's office looked like it needed to be organized. Clutters of newspapers that had been cut, while newspaper clippings posted across a clipboard ranging from the discovery of meteor rocks changing people into superpowered beings through energy that has been identified as radiation. Then the talk of aliens among them, as there were also other vigilantes appearing across the world sporadically; most notorious of them all was the Batman of Gotemu. One board was specifically for the new super that had appeared in Republic City; people were only able to tell that this new vigilante was super strong and super fast. Super is the most used word, the newspapers had already begun calling this being; the Superman. Tagline; "Man or Monster?"

'I'm trying to figure that out,' Karaku thought to himself, as he read the newspaper's title asking that question about him.

"Want to take a picture to make it last?"

Karaku turns around and sees Jun Junzu standing, who didn't look all too pleased to find the fellow extraterrestrial in his place of work. Jun discreetly closes the door, and looks at Karaku, "You have some nerve showing up here."

"Would you prefer if I had waited? You clearly know a lot, and you said yourself you could've arrested me the last two nights," Karaku defends his reason for arriving.

Jun sighs silently, his eyes looking at the work going on outside his office in the busy police department, and then looks back at Karaku, "What do you want?"

"I want to know who I am and where I come from," Karaku answers.

The Inspector was puzzled, "You know you're not from here, yet doesn't know where you're from?"

"All I know is that I came here-," Karaku was about to explain until Jun raises his hand in a passing motion to stop.

"Stop right there," Jun says, as he gestures outside to the work ben where the police officers were working. Indicating that Jun's office was not the safe place to be talking about this secrecy. The Inspector walks to his desk and quickly grabs a pen and note writing downtime and location and hands it over to Karaku.

Karaku takes the note from Jun's hand, and Jun looks at Karaku, "I can't make any promises of revealing the entire truth."

"Better than complete silence," Karaku still accepts.

Jun nods and then lets Karaku go his way. The inspector sighs while shaking his head; while it was great to see another extraterrestrial on this world, but Jun didn't want to give Karaku's hopes up and Jun only knew so much about other worlds besides the ones in the Sol System and neighbouring worlds. Nevertheless;

"We travellers have to stick together."

With that, Karaku felt a twinge of joy and excitement, knowing that there is someone else that is not of this world, and in that moment of joy Karaku felt it be best to go and help people in need. It's time the city be saved once again.

 **Later, Suicide Slums...**

It had already past dusk, Karaku had been going about saving lives throughout the city. All the way from nigh-run over, muggings, etc. He still had plenty of time, so Karaku made his way into Suicide Slums, but as he was running above the roofs by he noticed an all familiar glimpse of the familiar polar bear-dog. Quickly assuming it to be Naga, surely Karaku found Korra with Mako riding on top of Naga but Karaku could tell from their anxious looks they were looking for someone.

Karaku changed out of his 'hero' costume, and approached them, thinking it be proper to help his friends as another friend. "Korra, Mako!" Karaku called out to them.

"Karaku, hey," Korra replied, her eyes brightening up seeing Karaku, but she still looked concerned. Mako still looking solemn, thus Karaku knew something was wrong.

"what's the matter," Karaku asked.

"Bolin got mixed up with the wrong people, and now he just got taken by Equalists," Mako seethed.

"Wait, what?" Karaku was shocked, he had heard of the radical ideology of the Equalists, but it still shocked him to know that the Equalists were now willing to kidnap a bender.

"We were about to save him, but then those damn chi-blockers gave us the slip," Korra quickly explained to Karaku.

"Then let me help you look for him," Karaku volunteered his help, but Korra gave a silent sigh, "We've been out all night. No sign of him."

Mako still not willing to give up on his brother, "We've gotta keep looking. But where?"

They both turn in another direction, eyes closed in disappointment which saddened Karaku knowing that he wasn't there to help. Suddenly, Korra erects herself and her eyes spring open, and then looks at the young men, "I have an idea!"

With a determined look on her face, she pulls Naga's reins and they start moving again.

Eventually, they would come to arrive at Republic City's public park, covering in morning fog. They pull up at a fountain, Naga as she bends over to drink. Pabu climbs on top of Naga's head and takes a drink, too. Korra and Mako who are sitting by the fountain, while Karaku was standing by in front of them.

"The first day I got into town, I ran into an Equalist protester over there," Korra explains while pointing.

Mako turning to look at Korra, "And you think they'll know where Bolin is?"

"It's our only lead right now," Korra states.

"Hey, it's better than nothing," Karaku comments.

Fade to a slowly panning to the right shot. Korra and Mako are sitting with their backs against Naga's side; the polar bear dog is resting underneath a tree at the side of the fountain. Cut to a close-up; Pabu is asleep atop Naga's saddle, Mako has his eyes closed and arms crossed, and Korra is looking around, slightly uncomfortable. Eventually, she turns to Mako.

"So, why is Bolin running around with the Triple Threat Triad, anyway?" Korra asks.

Mako got uncomfortable and evasively said, "Well, we ... we used to do some work for them back in the day."

Korra dismayed look on her face, "What? Wha- Are you some kind of criminal?"

Defensively and angrily, Mako glares at Korra and states, "No! You don't know what you're talking about. I just ran numbers for them and stuff. We were orphans out on the street; I did what I had to do to survive and protect my little brother."

Korra sympathetically says, "I'm sorry. It must have been really hard. Can I ask what happened to your parents?"

Mako closed his eyes and sighed, "They were mugged, by a firebender. He cut them down right in front of me. I was eight."

Korra and Karaku both look at Mako with deep compassion and sympathy for what Mako and Bolin had to go through. Korra being the first to break the silence, "I'm sorry."

"Bolin's the only family I have left. If anything happened to him...," Mako pauses, anxious realizing of the possibility of not seeing his little brother again.

"Mako, I swear, we will find Bolin and put a stop to whoever is behind this," Karaku determinedly stated.

Mako breathed in deeply looking at his two companions and nodding, and Korra smiled at Karaku grateful to hear encouragement from the farm boy.

Daybreak finally came, Mako had been lying his back to Naga, while Korra and Karaku had fallen asleep leaning up against each other.

"Equality now! We want equality now!"

Karaku and Korra groggily open their eyes from being awakened by the booming voice through a speaker-phone but then seeing the position they were both in leaning against each other they pull back both of them blushing from the embarrassing position. Mako who had awakened also noticed what the two just did, and crossed his eyes, "Glad to see you two awake."

Korra was quick to change the subject, looking a small distance away was the Equalist protestor, and Korra began pointing to him, "That's the guy."

The protester keeps shouting, "Amon calls you to action! Take back your city! It's time for the ..."

The protestor stops, as he sees Korra walking over, "It's you again! You cannot silence me, Avatar!"

Korra promptly swats away the megaphone under a squeal of the protester. The protester glares at her while clenching his fists, and she says, "shut your yapper and listen up. My friend got kidnapped by some chi blockers. Where'd they take him?

Protester uncooperatively crossing his arms says, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Karaku then steps in, "Oh, I think you do."

Karaku, in his rare attempts of being intimidating starts with just smashing. The nearest thing to smash, the protestor's table. Smashing the table, this caused leaflets to fly up and fall from the air. Leaflets with a picture of Amon are thrown off and rain down upon the area. Mako grabbing one of the papers out of the air and examining it.

"'Witness the Revelation tonight, nine o' clock,'" Mako reads out loud the leaflet. "What's this "Revelation"?"

Protester irritably says, "Nothing that concerns the likes of you two!"

The protester squeals as Korra grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls him up. Korra says threatengly, "You better believe it concerns us. Spill it."

"No one knows what the Revelation is! And I have no idea what happened to your friend," the Protestor said with fear at first, but then becomes arrogant. "But if he's a bender, then my bet is he's getting what's coming to him."

"Where's it happening?" Karaku asks.

At the sound of a whistle, Mako, Karaku and Korra turn to their left. There revealing a policeman, running toward them, while blowing his whistle again.

"Hey! What's going on over there?" the policeman yells.

"The Avatar's oppressing us. Help!" the protestor screams.

Korra tosses the protestor aside, "Let's scram."

 **Later...**

After figuring out where this 'Revelation' was going to be held, the three young adults made their way over to a factory where they could see other people flocking towards it. All three of them managed to get in without being caught. The whole place was packed with people. Karaku knew there werea bender and metahuman haters but never knew the numbers were this huge. Or maybe some of them were just looking for someone to blame for their crap lives.

"I knew A lot of people hated benders and metas. But I've never seen so many in one place" Mako said, feeling just as surprised as Karaku.

They scanned the area to see if they had Bolin at the back of the crowd or on the sidelines. Karaku wished he could see through the crowd then he'd be able to get a better reading on Bolin's location. Mako then headed down towards the crowd.

"Keep your eyes out for Bolin" He whispered.

The ran down the ramp towards the crowd. The pushed gently to get towards the front but stayed close so not to lose each other. All of a sudden stage lights came on lighting up the stage. Then a huge voice was heard throughout the room.

"Please Welcome Your Hero. Your Saviour. AMON!"

A trap door opened from the stage and flitted up a platform. Upon it was a man in a dark brown jumpsuit and hood surrounded by Chi Blockers, A huge man in a chrome smooth helmet with an ax and man in a green suit a mask and carried something that looks like flash staffs. But what really set him apart from the others was that he wore a white kabuki mask that covered most of his face. A kabuki mask that had a huge red dot on its forehead. He then walked up to the mic and spoke in a voice that made the hair on Karaku's arms rise.

"My Quest for Equality began long ago. When I was a boy my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich and none of us were benders. This made us easy targets for the fire bender who extorted my father" Amon said.

Karaku didn't know if he should feel sorry this guy. Karaku believed that people weren't born bad, some of them were driven into a life of hardships and evil. But this guy didn't seem to give off that vibe. So didn't feel like Amon was being entirely truthful with his origins.

"One day my father confronted this man but on that day. That man took my family from me, then... He took my face. I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since" Amon concluded.

Mako thought this was typical. Play at the heartstrings of the people, crank the empathy to whole new level. Make yourself out of the people so they'll listen and follow.

"But as I grew older I found that Benders aren't the only threat to humanity. On my travels, I found people who consider themselves gods and therefore the rules of man don't apply to them" Amon continued

"These abominations are known as Meta's go round killing and destroying lives for either their own amusement or personal gain. And the law does nothing to stop them" He said with great frustration in his voice.

The crowd cheered in agreement with Amon. Karaku couldn't understand how people could be so ignorant, it's not like any of these people asked to be different. Nor did they ask to born with powers, like a flower that blooms on the sidewalk you don't get to choose how you're born. He felt someone put their hand in his, the feeling was warm and made his feelings on anger fade away. He looked at Korra grasping his hand but she still looked towards the stage. Maybe she could tell that he was angry about what Amon said about Metahumans. Glad he had someone to help calm him

Amon continued his speech about that Korra had recently arrived in the city that made the crowd boo even louder than before. Korra and the others kept their heads down so no one would see them. Amon continued saying that she would tell them that Bending brings balance to the world but he retaliated by saying that only thing bending had brought to the world was suffering.

"It has been the cause of every war in every era. But that is about to change" Amon said.

Now it was Karaku's turn to calm Korra. Clearly, from what Amon said upset her, he grasped her hand back to help her stay calm. But she stopped when she wonders what Amon meant by Change?

"I know you have been wondering. What is the Revelation? You are about to get your answer" Amon said

Karaku couldn't think he could take much more of this. He had come across people like this before, thinking that they were the worlds new savior when really they were grabbing for power.

"Since the beginning of time. The spirits have acted as guardians of our world and they have spoken to me. They say the Avatar has failed humanity"

Karaku felt Korra grasp his hand again. He grasped back, feeling outraged at how he could just insult his best friend like that. Korra had done nothing but help people and save lives since they met.

"That is why the spirits have chosen me. To usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make equality a reality. The power to take a person's bending away. Permanently" He finished

The crowd whooped and cheered at the sound of that. Karaku, on the other hand, couldn't believe what he was hearing, how could anyone other then the Avatar have the ability to take someone's ones bending. This guy had to be insane, there would be no other explanation. Korra along with Mako voiced what Karaku was thinking.

"That's impossible. There's no way" Korra whispered.

"This guys insane" Mako answered.

"Tell me about it. He belongs in the loony bin not leading a revolution" Karaku finished.

Amon then announced that he would now show a demonstration of his ability. From the side, stage Karaku saw people bound in rope being pulled on stage. The brought an older man and stood him next to Amon, Mako recognized the man as Lighting Bolt Zolt.

"Please welcome Lighting Bolt Zolt. Leader of the Triple Threat Triad and one of the most notorious criminals in Republic City" Amon said

The crowd again booed at the man. Karaku couldn't blame them, he had heard stories that Zolt was one of the worst crime bosses that ever lived.

"Ah Boo yourselves" Zolt shouted.

Korra scanned the stage until her eyes landed on a scared witless Bolin. Out of all the other people on stage he had to be the most scared out of all of them.

"There's Bolin" She whispered

She was about to jump on stage when she felt a strong but firm hand on her shoulder and pulled her back. She turned to see it was Karaku's hand.

"Hey what are you..." She snapped but Karaku cut her off.

"Look and think at where we are. If you get on that stage for him your most likely to us get caught" Karaku explained

Korra did understand but she was angry at Karaku for thinking she couldn't handle herself. But then again she wouldn't able to take on a whole crowd of anti-benders.

"He's right. We can't fight them all. We need to smart about this" Mako whispered.

"Then come up with a game plan team Captain," Korra said.

"Zolt has amassed a fortune by extorting and abusing non-benders. But his rain of terror is about to come to an end" Amon said.

Amon then had Zolt unbound. Saying in the interest fairness he was going to allow Zolt the chance to fight to keep his bending. Zolt was then pushed back but was still on his feet.

"Your gonna regret doing that Pal" He shouted

He then lunged at Amon with a fireball which the Equalist easily dodged. Amon ran towards Zolt avoiding each attack, Zolt then sent a lightning bolt at him but again Amon dodged it and grabbed the mans wrist. He then spun him around and made him kneel on his knees lighting still shooting everywhere. Amon put one hand around Zolts neck stunning him, then placed his thumb on his forehead. For a long, while they stood in awe. Until suddenly the lighting became fire and then it burned out. Zolt then collapsed on the ground unmoving. He then pulled himself up weakly and threw his fist at Amon, to Korra and the others horror nothing came out.

"What did you do me," Zolt asked shakingly

Amon stood over him like a hunter standing over its kill.

"Your fire bending is gone. Forever" Amon answered

Korra stood in scared amazement. All her life she had been told that only the Avatar could take a persons bending and yet here this man was performing the same feat as her Past Life. How could this be happening?

"The Era of Bending is over. A new Era of Equality has BEGAN" Amon finished

The crowd cheered and clapped for their leader. Karaku couldn't believe what he had just seen, there had to be a trick to it. There was no way this man could do what he just did without being the Avatar. Korra then turned to Mako to see if he had formed a plan.

"Any ideas yet?" She asked

"I think so" He answered while turning his head towards the pipes and vents.

"See those machines. They're powered by water and steam. If you create some cover I can grab Bolin without being seen" Mako explained. He then looked to Karaku.

"Karaku I'm gonna need you to watch my back okay," He said.

"Oh It" Karaku replied

"Good. Then we duck out of here" Mako finished

This plan seemed good in theory. Karaku hoped that it would work. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if something went wrong.

"Works for me," Korra said.

Mako was about to leave until Korra touched his shoulder and made him turn back. She then held out her hand to him and they both shook like teammates.

"Good Luck," She said.

"You to" he replied.

They all headed to the side of the crowd so Korra could sneak into the boiler room. But before she could head on in she felt Karaku's hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him.

"Be careful. Don't overexert yourself," He said fearfully.

Korra patted his hand and gave him the same cute smile that always made him giddy in his knees.

"Hey, we were able to save an inter-crew from a burning rig. This is cake. And don't worry, You can't get rid of me that easily" She said with confidence which Karaku needed.

Mako and Karaku waited anxiously for the mist to come, as the line of captured benders were being led to Amon to be cleansed of their bending. Bolin was at the last of the line, but Amon was removing their bending and Bolin was getting closer.

"Come on, come on," Mako said under his breath.

The last gangster got his bending taken away, and now it was only Bolin left. Bolin was doing the best he could to keep away from Amon's reach, begging the masked hood to not take away his bending. Karaku was almost eager to speed through the crowd, run up the stage and knock down every Equalist there, however, for everytime he would need to stop to push the Equalists he would risk being seen using his powers in public.

'Please, Korra. Where are you,' Karaku eager for Korra to finish her job, looked over to where the pipes were. The lead pipes and switched off lights in that area didn't allow for Karaku to see the Avatar, but sure enough, the misty steam broke out of the pipes and began to spread through the warehouse.

The surprise mist caused the crowd to disperse, concerned with the origin and potential danger of this mist, the Equalists within the crowd needed to lead the audience out, while the Equalists on the stage remained on guard. All of sudden, Mako and Karaku moved in, easily knocking down every Equalist that was surrounding Bolin. Amon, on the other hand, as soon as the mist came, he stepped back ominously into the steam and into the shadows.

Karaku and Mako pull Bolin out of danger, escaping through the mist and knocking aside any Equalist that they came across. They arrived outside in a fire escape, which they then started to climb down through the ladder. Suddenly, at the top of the fire escape was Amon's Lieutenant who pulled out his electric batons and stuck them to the metal ladder to conduct the electricity through the ladder to shock the three young men.

Mako and Bolin both screamed in pain, as they were forced to let go and fall to the ground from the ladder. Karaku on the other hand, while he felt a shock through his body remained to hold onto the ladder. However, seeing his friends fall and slowly recovering, Karaku knew that the Lieutenant will be dropping down to finish them off. So, Karaku let go of the ladder and landed on his feet, and looked up to see the Lieutenant dropping down to get the drop on him. Fortunately, using his superior strength and reflexes, Karaku simply grabbed the Lieutenant by the throat, which surprised the lieutenant saying, "You've got fast reflexes!"

Lieutenant then still holding his electric batons then pokes Karaku with the prod, and Karaku once again felt the electric sensation strike him but he remained steadfast.

"Hmm. Tickles," Karaku then throws the Lieutenant to some trash cans.

Mako and Bolin had picked themselves up just in time to see Karaku tossing the Lieutenant away, and while Mako was shocked to see the amount of strength Mako had, Bolin, on the other hand, was in awe to see the superhuman strength of Karaku in real-life, "Thank the Great Spirit we have a meteor freak!"

"Meteor Freak?" Mako, unaware at Karaku's half-secret.

"I-I mean, Meteor Enhanced!" Bolin's naivety having taken the best of him, he tries to correct himself.

Karaku would've been concerned, but thanks to accepting the half-secret of being a meteor enhanced individual, this was the least of his concern and when he saw Korra riding in on Naga, Karaku was relieved that the day was won.

"Glad you're all okay. Let's go!" Korra says.

"All four of us? I say we split up," Karaku knew that while Naga was a strong girl, there were just too many bodies riding on top of her to be moving efficiently. "I'll see you at the Island."

Mako then sees Karaku leap up the building they were passing by, and Mako was surprised to see with his own eyes that he was acquainted with what he could determine was a meteor enhanced. "When were you two going to tell me Karaku was a metahuman?"

"You didn't ask," Bolin said, as they rode off through the city streets.

As the team escaped, the Equalists came out to help the Lieutenant up from his feet, as the Lieutenant grunted saying, "One of them was a freak!"

"So it seems."

The Equalists look up on teh fire escape to see Amon standing having observed the escape, and he was quite impressed. The Avatar and a Freak had infiltrated their rally. Nevertheless, "They shall be the ones to tell the whole world of our power."

 **Meanwhile, at the Earth Kingdom cultural centre...**

As Jun was waiting for at the rendezvous to meet Karaku, he sat looking at the statue of young Toph Beifong, King Bumi, and Avatar Kyoshi. Looking at the statues of these legendary Earth Kingdom born earthbenders, Jun much preferred the element of earth is the element of temperance and strength which is the stable and necessary foundation. Nothing personal against the firebenders, but Jun much preferred to keep his distance from anything showboating fire, which tended to be a bad thing on the job. Nevertheless, Jun Jonzu was the best cop in Republic City. Jun was still expecting Karaku to arrive, he then hears a group of people passing by, in a ruckus and rabbling.

"That mist came out of nowhere. It had to have been benders!" a ranter says.

"I saw a polar bear-dog running around. I think the Avatar was there," another Equalist supporter said.

"Whatever happened, the Leader Amon will bring equality to the world. Bring down the bending elite, and put a stop those freaks!" a brigand said.

Jun wasn't in uniform, nor was he on duty, but he couldn't help but be drawn extremely cautious at this group arriving at the same time from the same general direction. This indicated that there was a rally of Equalists, and something concerning the Avatar caused an incident. Jun then looked at the group in front of him, and his eyes flashing red for a moment, Jun was taken aback at what he quickly learned. Jun walks over to the nearest police box with a phone in it, using his key he calls the personal phone number directly to a certain someone.

Answering the phone, "I thought we agreed we'd only meet Saturdays."

"Sorry, Chief. It's not that. Something else you need to know quickly. Amon has surfaced and he's got bending removal abilities," Jun tells the Chief.

"What?! Impossible!"

"Chief, we need to get on top of this. People are going to be terrified."

* * *

 ** _Deadpool: you jerk! Why are you leaving us with this?!_**

 ** _Pinkie: this is where Chapter 3 ends in the show._**

 ** _Deadpool: why the hell call it a chapter, when it is an episode. The whole series is a tv show, not a book!_**

 ** _Superior Knight: run down. Now_**

 ** _Deadpool: fine. Fire Ferrets need money. Bolin thought he was gangtsa, and got kidnapped_**

 ** _Pinkie: Korra, Mako and Karaku go to save the day. But before that, Karaku needed to get in touch with Jun Junzu, because he's the only other alien that he knows of that could help him learn about his origin._**

 ** _Deadpool: now Comrade Amon leads the Bolshevik to sieze production-_**

 ** _Superior Knight: wrong revolution._**

 ** _Deadpool: Bolshevik, Equalists, who gives a damn. I just took this reference from Ryan.w123 seeing Equalists as Bolsheviks... God Damn commies._**

 ** _Pinkie: but the good guys win the day! But, Amon and his meanie goons plan to take over and scare Republic City._**

 ** _Superior Knight: Leave a comment. A_** ** _uf wiedersehen_**


End file.
